historia incompleta
by rockmanland
Summary: Siempre me pareció que la idea de escribir una historia era algo tonta, jaja, es decir no tengo nada en contra de quienes las escriben, ni mucho menos pienso que los que lo hacen son tontos ya que me gusta leer libros, es solo que, no me imaginaba tomando
1. Chapter 1

Cáp. I ¿Nada que perder?

Era un día muy soleado, la playa de arena blanca y aguas muy claras era tan hermosa que solo era opacada por la belleza que se bañaba en sus aguas, una chica de piel blanca, con cabellos castaños, de unos 17 años y ojos verdes jugaba con las pequeñas olas acompañada solo por el canto de las gaviotas y el ulular del viento, hasta que un llanto muy fuerte rompió esa apacible escena, un llanto de niño recién nacido. La chica corrió hasta una casita en la playa la única que había en ese lugar gritando muy feliz.  
-¿Ya nació¿Ya nació?  
-así es Rin. –Le contesto una mujer morena muy alta y robusta, aunque tenía una voz muy dulce. -ya nació, pero tu todavía no puedes entrar.  
-Ah que injusto, yo era la mas emocionada y quien mas ganas tenia de verlo. –refunfuño la chica. -¿En cuanto tiempo lo podré ver?  
- Eres muy impaciente, tenemos que lavarlo aun y revisarlo para ver que el niño nació sano y salvo. Ve a jugar yo te avisare en cuanto puedas entrar.  
-Si así lo haré. Diciendo esto Rin se fue saltando a la playa, estuvo jugando un momento hasta que diviso un bulto a lo lejos.  
Rin corrió hasta el objeto y fue grande su sorpresa al percatarse que era un chico desnudo de cabellos negros como la noche y unos 20 años. Rin trato despertarlo pero pese a que aun respiraba, el chico no mostraba otro signo de conciencia, Rin corrió a casa gritando: -Eva, Eva. –Nuevamente la morena salió a la puerta diciendo: -Rin ya te dije que yo te avisaría…  
-Eva encontré a un tipo en la playa.  
-¿Como que un tipo?  
-Vamos ven a verlo Eva, no reacciona.

Cuando llegaron al lugar lo primero que hizo Eva fue revisar sus signos vitales.  
-Aun esta vivo no hay problema, lo mejor será llevarlo a casa. -Dicho esto Eva cargo al muchacho y se lo llevo, Rin la seguía mirándole la cara al muchacho como si fuera el primero que veía, y en efecto este era el primer muchacho que Rin veía en toda su vida aparte de su padre. -Eva¿Crees que despierte pronto?  
-No lo se, esperemos que si.  
-¿Crees que se quede aquí? Nunca tengo con quien jugar.  
-Claro que no jajajaja, debe tener su vida, además tu padre no lo permitiría.  
-¿Por qué no lo permitiría? No deberías hacer juicios adelantados Eva. -Comento Rin en tono gracioso.  
-Pues no lo permitiría por el simple motivo por el cual vinimos todos a vivir aquí.

Y es que el padre de Rin era un buen hombre pero, no le gustaba para nada la ciudad el solía decir que estaba muy degenerada y que se avecinaba el fin, así que cuando su esposa quedo en estado de Rin el pensó que quería un mejor mundo para su nueva familia y se llevo vivir a todos lejos con personas que fueran cercanas a ellos como la señora Eva y Su madre, un lugar donde no los pudiera alcanzar la contaminación espiritual del hombre común.

-Pero Eva, papa trabaja todos los días solo viene los fines de semana y yo me aburro mucho.  
-Ahora ya tienes un hermanito Rin.  
-Ni siquiera me dejan verlo.

Una Dulce Voz se oyó desde la habitación contigua: -¡Rin!  
-Ya voy mama. –Rin sonrió mucho y entro corriendo a la siguiente estancia, al fin pudo tener a su hermanito en brazos, lo cargaba con mucho cuidado conciente de lo delicado que era aun, tal vez con demasiada delicadeza, estaba muy feliz con una sonrisa reluciente, diciéndole: -Como estas Armando, como estas, aun eres muy pequeño, yo soy tu hermana Rin, deja de llorar o yo también lo haré. –Al parecer su felicidad no tenia limite hasta que oyó un: -Ah mi cabeza donde estoy. -Luego se oyó a Eva: -Ya despertaste, será mejor que te relajes tienes un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza pero no es nada grave, en cuanto puedas vestirte puedes tomar la ropa que he puesto a tu lado, Mi nombre es Eva si necesitas algo solo me llamas. –Muchas gracias señora Eva.

A Rin le ganaba la curiosidad y al ver que su hermano no dejaba de llorar se lo entrego a su madre para ir a ver al extraño -Hola como te llamas.  
-Hola me llamo Gabriel.  
-Como el mensajero que anuncio el nacimiento de Jesús. –Menciono Rin con su gran sonrisa sin dejar de ver sus ojos tan negros como su cabello.  
-así es.  
-Yo me llamo Rin pero¿De donde eres Gabriel?  
-Pues yo soy de… -Muy desconcertado Gabriel observaba todo el lugar, casi todo en su totalidad era de madera, buscaba un teléfono hasta que su vista dio con unas velas a medias miro hacia arriba y noto la ausencia de un foco, muy confundido dijo: -¿Es que aquí no tienen luz eléctrica? –Rin con la misma expresión de confusión indago: -¿y que se supone que es eso?  
-Ah? ya sabes un foco, o al menos ¿No tienen un teléfono?  
-Ah ya se a que te refieres. -Rin corrió y subió las escaleras casi instantáneamente bajo con una pequeña linterna y se la entrego.  
-Eso noooooo, parece que de verdad no sabes lo que es electricidad.  
-Si se que es, es una forma de energía pura en estado plasma que se utiliza en la ciudad para casi todo, la gente como tu es muy dependiente de ella, o al menos es lo que dice en los libros.  
-¿Ósea que no estamos en la ciudad?

Eva se partía de risa con la escena, recordó la situación de una película que vio hace muchos años antes que naciera Rin, cuando Jane trataba de educar a un confundido Tarzan solo que en esta ocasión era al Revés, cuando dejo de reír intervino por fin –así que te llamas Gabriel ¿No?  
-Si señora.  
-Pues Gabriel estamos muy lejos de la ciudad vivo aquí desde hace 18 años.  
-¿18 Años sin electricidad? Guau eso es demasiado tiempo.  
-Eso no es todo, Rin ah vivido aquí toda su vida.  
-Ya veo¿como se llama este pueblo?  
-¿Pueblo? En ningún momento te dije que estuviéramos en un pueblo.  
-Queeeee¿Entonces aquí, solo están, ustedes dos? Entonces… cuando usted dijo que ella vive aquí toda su vida, se refiere a que… -Dijo Gabriel muy sorprendido -No estamos solo nosotras dos aquí deja que te explique desde el principio como sea no siempre hay con quien hablar de estas cosas. -Gabriel asintió con la cabeza.  
-Hace ya 18 años, cuando el padre de Rin el señor Bernardo supo que su esposa estaba gestando, decidió que no quería que su hija naciera en un lugar tan corrupto como lo era la ciudad, en ese entonces no importaba a que país valla, no había escape para la corrupción, al encender la radio la música solo hablaba de aberraciones, al encender la televisión los conductores de los programas eran personajes andróginos mientras que en las calles solo se oían improperios, así que pensó, ''Si no puedo ir a ningún país, mejor hacer uno nuevo'', el era conciente de que ello era imposible, así que decidió buscar un lugar deshabitado, vació su cuenta bancaria y nos trajo a vivir aquí lejos de todo pasaron dos tranquilos años pero las verduras la carne y otros alimentos por el estilo se agotan además de comodidades o dependencias que nos brinda la ciudad como el jabón, shampoo, pasta de dientes algunas medicinas etcétera, estas cosas eran difíciles de dejar por esto vio que el dinero seguía siendo necesario y empezó a ir a trabajar a la ciudad, solo viene los fines de semana conduce 12 horas cada viernes en la noche y 12 mas los domingos en la noche todo para poder estar con su madre, su esposa y su hija así viene siendo los últimos 16 años, aunque a veces se retrasa un poco como el día de hoy, el es un gran hombre.  
-quizá no debería dar mi opinión sobre esas cosas señora. –Comento Gabriel.  
-¿Por que lo dices? Venga es una conversación dime lo que opinas.  
-Pues es verdad, vengo de la ciudad y se que es un asco, pero veo al señor Bernardo y tanto tratar de crear un paraíso para quienes ama que, me salta una duda¿Que pasara con el? lleva 16 años sin dormir bien los fines de semana, vive partiéndose el lomo, no puede disfrutar de esto y no puedo dejar de preguntarme si será feliz.  
-Claro que es feliz, lo es al ver a su hija sana y salva de toda esa escoria.  
-¿Y que pasara cuando sea tan viejo que no pueda trabajar? Lo veo como un ejemplo exagerado de los que piensan, ah cuando sea viejo me jubilare y me comprare una casita en el campo, al final mueren solos y nadie se entera o terminan regresando a la ciudad o en algún pueblo donde cada vez tratan de parecerse mas a la ciudad, o en este caso ¿que asegura que el no tenga una amante en la ciudad?  
-Aquí interrumpió Rin con su sonrisa y los llantos del bebe dejaron de oírse: -No, no es así el próximo año cumpliré 18 y podré trabajar, papa podrá descansar al fin y disfrutar de su sueño.  
Gabriel con algo de pesar dijo lo que pensaba: -Y cuando trabajes supongo que lo harás en la ciudad, terminaras contaminándote en ese ambiente, terminara pasando exactamente lo que tu padre no quería que pase mientras el se queda aquí¿crees que el estará feliz así? En cierta forma su sueño no podrá completarse, no creo que te permita ir a trabajar, y aun si te lo permitiera. ¿Crees que podrías hacerlo? Por la descripción que me diste de la electricidad veo que eres una chica muy preparada pero. ¿Crees que eso basta en la ciudad? Una persona como tu no podría vivir con la competencia que hay allí, podrían asaltarte o algo peor si no tienes cuidado, y en cuanto al trabajo, ja, la ciudad se esta quedando sin trabajos y cada vez es mas difícil conseguirlos solo se los dan a quienes tengan credenciales por mas preparada que estés sin una credencial o un diploma no eres nadie allí. ¿Y acaso crees que es fácil conseguirlas? Jajaja tendrás que pasar por lo menos 5 años rodeada de esa gente corrupta de la que tu padre tanto te quiso proteger.  
-Rin pregunto entonces ya sin la sonrisa: -¿Gente como tú?  
-Si, gente como yo que a pesar de odiar tanto las cosas que hacemos en la ciudad no puedo evitar prescindir de ellas y estoy tan acostumbrado a ellas que…

Un fuerte ruido de motor interrumpió las palabras de Gabriel, Rin se alegro muchísimo: -Papa, papa ya llego Eva afino su oído y noto algo extraño: - Rin no salgas, oigo dos vehículos, no creo que tu padre traiga alguien, aquí tal vez, busquen a Gabriel.  
-No lo creo. –Agrego Gabriel mientras se vestía. -Obviamente el mar me trajo muy lejos de donde estaba.

Cuatro sujetos un poco mayores que Gabriel bajaron de ambos vehículos, al verlos por la ventana Gabriel se dio cuenta de que no parecían muy buenas personas, pero sabia que no estaba bien juzgar por las apariencias, así que recomendó que Rin fuera a la habitación con su madre y que Eva los atendiera, llamaron a la puerta y Eva abrió, preguntaron si tenían algún teléfono, a lo que recibieron una negativa, preguntaron que tan lejos estaba el siguiente pueblo, a lo que les contesto que a 12 horas hacia el norte, preguntaron si vendían comida, a lo que recibieron otra negativa, por ultimo preguntaron si no tenían algo para comer, que podían pagar o al menos agua potable, ya que solo había mar y se les había terminado, Eva dijo que si es por agua había un pozo como a medio kilómetro lejos de la casa ellos dijeron si les podían dar también algo de comer allí fue cuando Eva llamo: -Gabriel.  
-¿Que ocurre Eva tenemos visitas? –pregunto como haciéndose pasar por el dueño de casa.  
-Si señor unos jóvenes dicen si les podemos dar algo de comer.

Eva salio de la puerta para dar permiso a Gabriel, mientras se cruzaban este le susurro que será mejor hacer lo que piden para evitar problemas, Eva acepto y fue a la cocina Gabriel salio a hablar con los visitantes.  
-Lindos autos. –Felicito.  
-Gracias tienes buen gusto también.  
-¿Y que los trae por aca, van de viaje?  
-Jajaja no nada de eso estamos por aquí por trabajo.  
-La comida esta servida. -Anuncio Eva.

Gabriel guió a los invitados hasta el comedor Eva les dejo solos mientras comían en silencio hasta que pregunto uno de ellos con mirada picara: -¿Vives tú solo con la negra?

Gabriel pensó que seria un problema si por cualquier motivo salía Rin o el recién nacido lloraba como lo estuvo haciendo hace rato así que dijo: -No, también están mi esposa y mi hijo.  
-¿Y que tal es vivir en medio de la nada, es el sueño de muchos en la ciudad, ya esta muy saturada.  
-Hace poco hablaba de aquello con la señora Eva, la ciudad podrá ser terrible pero, uno debe estar conforme con lo que tiene, adaptarse a estilos de vida diferente es un proceso complicado.  
-Me permites el sanitario. -pregunto otro.  
-Claro adelante esta fuera de la casa. -Se adelanto a exclamar la señora Eva entrando a la habitación, el sujeto le pidió a otro que lo acompañe mientras en la mesa Gabriel seguía hablando con ellos: -¿Y que trabajo vinieron a hacer por aquí?  
-Jaja como su hospitalidad es grande le diré a que hemos venido amigo Gabriel, veníamos siguiendo a un punto…  
-Gabriel pensaba: -En jerga punto se utiliza para marcar a alguien podrían ser sicarios o algo así mejor tener cuidado.  
-Pero al parecer se dio cuenta de que lo veníamos siguiendo y nos dio el desvió a unos kilómetros de aquí.  
-Jaja muy astuto, y como se llama el punto.  
-Se llama Bernardo, al parecer tiene deudas muy grandes con mi jefe así que lo venimos estudiando para cobrarlas y ya que siempre hace este recorrido tan largo planeamos…  
-La llegada de los otros dos detuvo la conversación: -¿Nos perdimos de algo? –Preguntaron -No nada, le comentaba al amigo Gabriel como planeábamos acabar con el punto.  
-Jaja cuando cobremos por este trabajo traeremos unas cervezas para celebrar con usted en la playa señor Gabriel, este ambiente es muy agradable.  
-Jajaja si es un buen clima pero no se molesten, no soy de beber mucho como sea brindemos con jugo, jaja por que tengan suerte en su trabajo. -A Gabriel le dolía tener que felicitar semejante acto pero tenia que hacerlo si no quería que las cosas se salgan de control, los demás por su parte aceptaron el brindis con un: -¡Por la muerte de Bernardo!  
Esto llego a oídos de Rin quien corrió hasta la escena y todos se quedaron mirando aquella belleza en la flor de la vida, Gabriel tomo entonces la palabra diciendo: -Les presento a mi esposa.  
-Todos saludaron muy cortésmente Rin siguió el juego se sentó al lado de Gabriel y pregunto:  
-¿Quien murió?  
-Gabriel se adelanto con un: -Jajaja nadie a muerto cariño.  
-Uno de los hombres dijo: -Aun no pero pronto asistiremos al funeral de un tal Bernardo.  
-Así se llama mi papa. –Comento Rin con tristeza, a lo que contestaron: -Evidentemente se trata de una incomoda casualidad puesto que viven solos. -Hasta que uno de ellos interrumpió drásticamente: -Oigan miren. -Señalando un cuadro.  
-¡Ese es el punto! –Exclamaron llevando sus manos a los bolsillos sacando pistolas, Gabriel levanto la mesa y abrazando a Rin se tiro por la ventana, ellos iban a seguirlos pero, la señora Eva apareció detrás con una escopeta y les disparo a quemarropa matando a uno pero enseguida se oyó como vaciaban sus armas en el cuerpo de Eva y el llanto de el bebe.

-¡Mi hermano! -Grito desesperada Rin, Gabriel tiro una piedra por la ventana para distraerlos y corrió con Rin rodeando la casa a la ventana de la habitación donde la madre de Rin aguardaba con Armando, el bebe que acaba de nacer. Rin tomo a su hermano, Gabriel los halo a ambos para dar paso a una lluvia de balas y sangre que salio por la ventana, no tuvieron ni tiempo para verlo, en ello un auto apareció en el horizonte, se trataba de Bernardo que llegaba a casa pensando que había despistado a los atacantes, grande fue su sorpresa al ver a los vehículos allí y a Rin corriendo de la mano de un extraño que al parecer trataba de protegerla, con esta escena acelero al máximo, los demás oyeron el auto acercarse y salieron a recibirlo con una ráfaga de balas, Bernardo se agacho y fue directo hasta ellos quienes se salieron dándole tiempo a Gabriel y a Rin quienes fueron detrás del Sanitario donde, había una huerta con algunos pollos y un galpón, con un machete colgado a un lado Gabriel tomo el machete y tiro el galpón de una patada, la débil y apolillada madera cedió ante el golpe, recostó a Rin y su hermano en el piso cubriéndolos con el galpón, luego corrió por detrás de la casa y subió al tejado mientras los demás le disparaban a Bernardo en el auto que los iba acorralando en la casa con Gabriel a punto de saltar cuando estuvieran lo suficientemente cerca, cuando llego el momento propicio Gabriel les salto encima con un grito, los visitantes miraron hacia arriba y el auto le dio toda la marcha hacia delante, creando un cuadro increíble desde cualquier ángulo, el auto se estrello contra la casa matando a 2 que no tuvieron donde escapar, Gabriel cayo en el Techo del auto mientras uno de los visitantes, el restante, saltaba a un lado apuntando a la cabeza de Bernardo al mismo tiempo que Gabriel se lanzaba encima suyo con el Machete, lo ultimo que se oyó fue un disparo… En aquel lugar y bañado en sangre, solo había un chico con el cabello y sus ojos tan negros como la noche… Reviso al señor en el auto y estaba muerto una bala había perforado su cráneo, al parecer había reaccionado muy tarde, Gabriel pensó en Rin una chica que jamás había visto la ciudad, ni siquiera una película y su hermano, el bebe que acaba de venir al mundo Armando, ahora solos, y luego pensó en si mismo y se sonrió al darse cuenta que estaba solo en el mundo, y que el era alguien que no tenia nada que perder y se quedo pensando en eso, en esa frase de forma enfermiza: -¿Que significa no tener nada que perder?

Soltó el sable que lo convirtió en un asesino otra vez y corrió a ver a Rin, levanto el galpón y la encontró llorando, se sentó a su lado y dijo: -Ya todo acabo Rin, en realidad no soy la mejor persona para consolarte, jamás me eh visto en la necesidad de brindar apoyo moral a nadie pero, no estas sola, aun tienes a tu hermano y lo que tu padre quería hacer, tratar de crear una mini utopía, era algo imposible, quien sabe en que problemas haya estado metido pero…

Rin interrumpió con un quejido de dolor mientras seguía llorando obviamente le dolía el corazón y dijo: -¿Y ahora que haré? No podré hacer nada por mi ni por mi hermano, tu mismo lo dijiste si no crecí en la ciudad no sirvo para nada.  
-Rin lamento mucho lo que dije pero eso no significaba que no sirvas para nada, debes salir adelante, mira a ese crío, ahora el solo te tiene a ti…

Dicho esto el bebe empezó a llorar. –Debe tener hambre. -comento Gabriel -Si, y no esta mama. –Rin rompió a llorar con mas fuerza, Gabriel se levanto y se fue a la playa mientras se quitaba la ropa en el camino, una vez allí se lavo la sangre y se dirigió a la casa, Rin seguía llorando en la tierra arenosa mirando al bebe, Gabriel salio con ropa limpia y metió algunas cosas en un auto de los asesinos, acto seguido registro el auto del padre de Rin, encontró pañales, leche y otras cosas útiles al parecer el señor Bernardo sabia que pronto nacería su hijo, por ultimo busco un garrafón de agua, fue por Rin y le dijo: -Puedes llorar todo lo que quieras pero las lagrimas no te los devolverán.

Rin pareció ignorarlo así que la dejo y busco una pala por el galpón cuando la encontró cabo seis tumbas y enterró a todos, fue a por el bebe que aun lloraba, se lo arrebato a Rin, ella se levanto el se lo llevo al auto ella lo seguía preguntando que, que le iba a hacer, el puso al bebe en el asiento trasero preparo un biberón con agua fría y se lo puso, hacia todo con mucha concentración, como si supiera lo que estaba haciendo, al parecer ya que no era bueno con las palabras quería decirle a Rin con sus actos que todo estaría bien, ella dijo entre lagrimas: -¿Dios mío por que me haces esto?. –Gabriel le pego una bofetada: -Ya es hora de que reacciones, Dios no tiene la culpa de esto, el solo creo a los humanos y les dio albedrío, son las personas quienes no miden las consecuencias de sus acciones, así que no vuelvas a blasfemar en mi presencia.  
Ella alego: -Por que me golpeas es solo una expresión.  
-¿Como que una expresión? No puedes hablar así de Dios.  
-¿Quien es Dios?  
-¿Que? Como que sabes que es la electricidad, Quien es Jesús y no sabes quien es Dios.  
-Se de el por teorías pero, me da curiosidad, al ver la convicción con la que lo defiendes.  
-Bueno Dios es el creador es quien creo los cielos y la tierra… y… maldita sea estoy repitiendo lo que me enseñaron en la escuela Jaja -¿Creer en Dios es lo que te hace tan fuerte?  
-¿Fuerte yo¿Fuerte en que sentido?  
-A pesar de lo que ah pasado estas muy calmado, eh incluso atendiendo a mi hermanito, en cambio yo… Estaba tan asustada que no me importo que el tenga hambre.  
-Bueno, si, digamos que Dios te da esa clase de fuerza… Tu lo conoces por teoría pero ¿Crees en el¿De verdad crees que haya un ser superior que nos haya creado?  
-Hasta hoy no me había importado mucho pensar en ello. ¿Eso esta mal¿Debo creer?  
-Si así lo deseas pues, si, ya que eso es decisión tuya.  
-Por eso te pido tu opinión¿Debo creer en un Dios que vive en los cielos? quizá por no darle importancia me paso esto¿Por creer en él tú iras al cielo?  
-Creedme que no hay nada mas alejado del cielo que yo, y en cuanto a lo que ah pasado pues… No te ah pasado por no darle importancia, ya te dije que lo que hace el hombre es obra de el hombre y nada mas.  
-¿Y que harás ahora?  
-Alisto todo para irme de aquí y llevarme al bebe.  
-¿Puedo ir contigo?  
-De eso se trataba, no podía obligarte pero, el bebe esta solo y necesita que lo atiendan aunque… Me da nervios.  
-Armando nació hace solo unas horas, cuando nació no me dejaban verlo.

Gabriel no pudo evitarlo mas, era una niña hermosa con una actitud de abrázame por que no me podré mantener en pie, y lo hizo y de hecho le gusto hacerlo, estuvieron así unos minutos, en aquel paraje donde por primera vez se veían extraños, el tiempo no importaba mucho, Luego Gabriel le pidió que suba al auto le dio al bebe y la leche, la llave ya estaba puesta, encendió el auto y partieron.

-¿Ah donde vamos Gabriel?  
-No lo se no tengo a donde ir pero donde sea será mejor que quedarnos haya.  
-OH…  
-¿Hay algún lugar donde quieras ir?  
-No, todo lo que conocía ya no existe.  
-Bueno, le oí decir a la señora Eva que a 12 horas hacia el norte había una ciudad.  
-Si, allí trabajaba papa.  
-será mejor que vallamos hacia haya, llegando allí haré unas llamadas.  
-Esta bien, pero aun no me haz dicho de donde eres.  
-Jajajaja que hermoso atardece aquí. –Gabriel pareció ignorarla.

Durante 12 horas estuvieron en silencio, Rin a pesar de no conocer mas haya de la playa no sentía curiosidad, solo miraba a su hermanito tiernamente, sin darse cuenta de que ese crío se había convertido en su fuerza y en sus ganas de seguir viviendo.

Todo el trayecto Gabriel se preguntaba que es no tener nada que perder 


	2. Chapter 2

Cáp. II Principio del Fin

Al llegar a la ciudad ninguno de los dos sabían donde estaban parados, Gabriel siguió conduciendo buscando un teléfono, evitando al tumulto de gente que se cruzaba a esas horas de la noche, era una ciudad muy poblada al parecer, al fin hallo un teléfono, estaciono a un lado y se fue a hablar mientras Rin lo miraba, al volver al auto dijo muy feliz: -Hey buenas noticias nos quedaremos en casa de un amigo, solo tenemos que ir a ciudad Capital. -Y ¿donde queda eso?  
-Mmm no lo se pero arranque este mapa de la guía telefónica si seguimos esta ruta llegaremos fácilmente.  
-No se, no estoy segura de querer ir.  
-Rin entiendo que tu primera experiencia con gente ajena a tu lugar natal haya sido desagradable pero, no toda la gente es así creedme, además no es un amigo cualquiera, es mi hermano se llama Nicholas así que estaremos bien, tu solo confía en mi ¿si?  
-Si.  
-¿No te molesta si prendo la radio?  
-¿Cual es la radio?  
-Jaja esta de aquí.  
-No me molesta, el auto de papa no tenia radio el decía que solo se oían cosas horribles.  
-Jaja ese tío era algo extremista pero era muy bueno, la forma no es aislarse, si no saber seleccionar, si sabes que algo es malo no debes hacerlo aunque sientas ganas de hacerlo, eh allí donde se ve tu fuerza de voluntad, si tu voluntad es fuerte puedes mover montañas.  
-Papa era débil.  
-Tal vez, aunque no lo creo, tal vez, temía que tu lo fueras por ello ideo el mundo perfecto, para que no tengas que combatir contra las tentaciones, pero resultaste ser mucho mas fuerte de lo que el pensó.  
-Por fin Rin sonrió un poco y pregunto: -¿Puedo mover montañas?  
-Tal vez ahora no pero, con el tiempo quien sabe.  
-Eres muy gracioso.  
-Si lo se, soy un inmaduro, y aunque antes creía haber vivido mucho, de hace un tiempo para aca me doy cuenta de que no eh visto nada.  
-¿Lo dices por lo que acaba de pasar?  
-No Jaja, lo digo por algo que paso hace mucho. Oye ya esta amaneciendo… Oye… Oye… Descansa niña.

Los faros iluminaban una carretera donde cada vez se iban viendo menos edificaciones, cuando parecía que no aparecerían mas a Gabriel lo empezó a vencer el sueño pero el niño empezó a llorar despertando a Rin cuando vieron una estación de servicio y al lado un hostal.  
-Oye Rin será mejor que hagamos una parada aquí, la verdad ya no resisto mas el sueño y por lo visto tu tampoco.  
-Rin pregunto: -¿Esta es la casa de tu hermano?  
-Gabriel soltó la carcajada: -No, claro que no, este es un lugar donde se alojan los viajeros como nosotros a cambio de una suma de dinero.  
-¿Tienes dinero?  
-Si, tengo algo de dinero aquí, se lo saque a esos hombres.  
-Yo también tengo algo de dinero, no se si sea suficiente toma.  
-Rin le entrego a Gabriel un enorme Fajo de billetes: -Dios no puedo creerlo de donde sacaste todo esto.  
-Papa lo guardaba debajo del galpón¿te sirve?  
-Gabriel Pensó: -Por que no uso todo este dinero para pagar la deuda, es muchísimo dinero, deben ser sus ahorros de 16 años, a menos que, la deuda haya sido mayor que todo esto, ese seria el único motivo, señor Bernardo, en demonios estaba usted metido¿Se llevo a su familia de la ciudad por motivos puros y espirituales o para protegerlos de algo mas? Como sea la respuesta se la llevo usted a la tumba, y como único testimonio de su existencia quedan esta señorita y ese crío.

Por fin Gabriel contesto: -¿Que si sirve, Encanto, con esto podremos tener un viaje muy tranquilo.

-Bajaron en el hostal y Gabriel se adelanto a pedir la mejor habitación que tuvieran, le contestaron que eso era un hostal no un hotel y que todas eran iguales, entonces pidió dos una para la señorita y una para el, a lo que Rin se rehusó rotundamente alegando que no quería estar sola, que con el se sentía mas segura, a Gabriel no le quedo otra mas que dormir en el suelo, al despertar tenia una niña y un crío encima, al parecer todos se fueron a dormir al suelo con el, la despertó, se ducho con agua dulce lo cual lo puso de muy buen humor, y antes de salir por el desayuno le dijo a Rin que se bañe y lave al bebe ya que estaban todos llenos de arena y que el niño apestaba, luego lo llevarían a vacunar, ella no quiso dejarlo ir pero después de algunas insistencias lo permitió. Luego de desayunar bajaron al auto y pusieron rumbo a algún centro de salud luego de revisar los controles del crío siguieron su viaje rumbo a ciudad Capital.

-Hey Rin despierta, ya llegamos.  
-Rin abrió los ojos y vio frente a ella algo que le recordó los castillos de sus libros pregunto muy entusiasmada: -¿Aquí vive tu hermano?  
-Si, así es.  
-Entonces si es tu hermano el dueño, tú eres un príncipe.  
-No nada de eso, esos títulos reales no existen actualmente.  
-Creí que eras mi príncipe.  
-Puedo serlo después. –dijo Gabriel con una mirada picara. –Ahora bajemos del auto por que ahora tendremos mucho que hacer.  
-¿Mucho que hacer?  
-Ya veras, te va a gustar cuando entres.  
-Ya me gusto con solo verla de afuera.  
-Jajajaja que bueno¡NICHOLAS! -llamo Gabriel y un sujeto muy parecido a el pero mas moreno y un poco mas alto abrió la puerta y abrazo a Gabriel: -Gabriel, tío no creí que te volvería a ver hasta dentro de mucho tiempo después de tu ultima proeza joder. Jajajaja cuando recibí tu llamada me alegre mucho y esta belleza es tu novia hasta un hijo tienes perro degenerado, pero pasen tenemos mucho de que hablar chavales.

Rin pregunto entonces: -Oye Gabriel¿Qué es joder?  
Nicholas no pudo resistir la risa: - Joz tu mujer ah dicho un taco jajajaja.  
-Ni le expliques Nico, que mientras menos tacos conozca es mejor, esta niña es muy especial, luego te contare todo pero ahora estamos muy cansados.  
-Pos haber empezado por allí hombre seguidme, les mostrare donde se quedaran.  
Luego de atravesar un hermoso jardín con muchas piscinas llegaron a una especie de casita estilo oriental.  
-Ya que sois invitados muy especiales, se quedaran en la pagoda entrad con confianza están en su casa.

Rin Pregunto: -¿De verdad esta es nuestra casa señor?  
-Claro preciosa, y no me digáis señor que me hacen sentir viejo no faltaba mas.

Gabriel recordó: -Oye Nico recuerdas cuando éramos pequeños y jugábamos en esta pagoda.  
-¿Jugar¿Consideras las soberanas palizas que te daba un juego? Lo que faltaba luego aclararemos eso a la antigua.  
-Cuando gustes Jajaja.

Ambos estaban muy felices por el encuentro mientras Rin veía sorprendida el interior de la pagoda ellos fueron por las cosas mientras conversaban.  
-Oye Gabriel si que me haz sorprendido.  
-Nada de eso, Justo te lo iba a explicar. Conocí anteayer a esa chica.  
-No friegues ¿Te habéis metido con una chavala que tiene un hijo?  
-Nada de eso Nico pero ¿Por que siempre la gente se adelanta a hacer juicios rápidos? Bah Como sea el día que hice el ultimo trabajo y salte al mar la explosión me aturdió al día siguiente cuando desperté estaba en una casa junto al mar donde vivía esa niña con sus padres, luego llegaron unos hombres y mataron a toda su familia solo sobrevivieron ella y su hermano, me tuve que cargar a un tipo con un sable improvisado.  
-¿Bueno y que harás ahora te harás cargo de la chica? algún familiar debe tener.  
-Pues, es la primera vez que conoce gente que no sean sus padres.  
-¿Entonces si te harás cargo de ella?  
-No lo se, para un par de sujetos machistas como tu y yo la idea de tener una chica tan hermosa como inocente y siendo inocente no deja de ser inteligente todo ello sin mencionar lo fuerte que es, se convierte en algo tan tentador.  
-Te comprendo perfectamente tío, una en un millón.  
-¿Una en un millón? jajaja no regatees, es única.  
-Ah el amor.  
-No empieces, no es que este enamorado, solo que me siento atraído y apuesto que tu también.  
-Tú lo dijiste, es mucha tentación para un par de machistas como nosotros pero, que le vamos a hacer, esta sociedad es machista después de todo y aquí hemos crecido, no tiene nada de malo que te guste y si es tan inocente como dices pos, por que no la conviertes en tu esclava personal.  
-Jajajaja mi mama no me educo para ser como tu Nico.  
-Jajajaja tu mama ni siquiera te educo.  
-¿Que opinas tu¿Qué harías en mi lugar?  
-Esa oportunidad… No la dejaría pasar.  
-Le dije que eras mi hermano.  
-Jajaja esta bien después de todo te conozco desde que eras un piojo, eres como mi hermano pero, serás completamente mi hermano cuando pagues lo que me debes.

Ambos dejaron la risa un momento y hubo un silencio incomodo por algunos segundos hasta que Gabriel hablo: -Tengo el dinero.  
-¿Que?  
-Que tengo el dinero.  
-Venga Gabriel no juegues conmigo¿Cómo? si ni siquiera terminaste bien tu ultimo trabajo.  
-Toma y calla, si quieres cuéntalo, esta todo allí.  
-Oye, los milagros si existen Jajajaja, esa tía te ah hecho responsable.  
-Ese dinero es del padre de ella, lo tenía escondido.  
-Jajajaja, tu sabes que si por mi fuera no te lo cobraría pero…  
-Lo se, tu padre es un hombre muy exigente y no quiero tener problemas con el.

Ambos entraron ordenaron las cosas en la pagoda, mientras Rin miraba sorprendida los cuadros, los diversos adornos y figuras de cristal que se hallaban allí, Gabriel la miraba fijamente ella volteo y sus ojos se encontraron, entonces se dibujo en el rostro de ella esa gran sonrisa que hacia que el corazón de Gabriel diera un vuelco.  
-Ya regresaron, el bebe esta muy calmado.  
-Que bueno, voy a descansar algo, conducir tanto me pone mal.

Diciendo esto Gabriel se fue a la habitación donde había una gran cama con velos colgando desde el techo, almohadas enormes, lámparas de lava, un televisor con una gran pantalla y muebles con acabados bellísimos de un tono marrón rojizo, en vista de todo ello pregunto.  
-¡Nico¡Acaso esta habitación la usabas para lo que estoy pensando!  
-¡Cuando dejamos de jugar aquí y me empezaron a interesar otras cosas, vi que esta habitación tenia mucho potencial jajajaja!  
-Definitivamente jajajaja.  
-Bueno ya me voy, te dejo en tu casa si tienes hambre ve a la cocina no te vallas a perder jajajaja.

Nico se retiro y Gabriel tomo el control de la televisión, en la estancia entro Rin cargando el bebe mientras le daba de comer, Gabriel continuaba cambiando canales.  
-¿Eso es un televisor?  
-así es, se suponía que seria un gran invento que elevaría nuestra calidad de vida pero, con el tiempo terminaron llamándolo caja boba y otras lindezas por el estilo.  
-¿Y por que no lo usan para algo bueno?  
-Por el dinero, la gente prefiere satisfacer las necesidades mundanales en lugar de las espirituales por así decirlo, además pagan más por ellas.  
-¿Puedo ver?  
-No.  
-¿Y por que tu estas mirando?  
-Por que yo soy mayor.  
-¿así que hablas de los perjuicios de la televisión aplicándolo a todos los hombres pero ahora te excluyes por tener mas edad que yo?  
-Si.  
-Anda déjame ver.  
-Jajaja solo lo hacia por molestarte, claro que puedes ver pero, no es buena idea que el bebe oiga lenguaje vulgar.  
-OH, es cierto…  
-además será mejor apagarlo no hay nada bueno por ahora.  
-Según tengo entendido, jamás hay nada bueno allí.  
-Me refiero a algo que me llame la atención.

Diciendo esto se levanto y con las almohadas improviso una cuna para el bebe.  
-Si empieza a apestar me despertara.  
Acto seguido se volvió a tirar en la cama Rin se acostó a su lado y el volteo a mirarla ambos se miraron a los ojos por mucho tiempo hasta que Gabriel dijo:  
-Quitate la ropa Rin.  
-¿Para que?  
-Quiero hacerte el amor.  
-¿Que es eso?  
-¿Estas bromeando verdad¿Como que no sabes que es hacer el amor, ya sabes, tener relaciones sexuales.  
-¿Sexo? Ah, hablas de reproducción.  
-Bueno si me refiero al acto reproductivo con una persona que sea de tu agrado pero, en un nivel controlado para no llegar a reproducirse. Y ya basta de hacerme preguntas que tanta ciencia me quita las ganas jaja,  
-¿Que tengo que hacer?  
-Quitate la ropa y te mostrare.  
Rin con algo de vergüenza se desvistió, Gabriel la ayudaba incrédulo de su suerte y luego también se desnudo para acostarse a su lado y decirle.

-Oye Rin -¿Si?  
-¿Confías en mi?  
-Eres la única persona en la que confió.

Gabriel no lucho mas consigo mismo y la beso, de repente el sonido de una terrible explosión, el grito de muchedumbre despavorida y vidrios rompiéndose interrumpió el momento.

-¿Gabriel que pasa?  
-¡Vistete pronto, toma a Armando y salgamos de aquí Rin!  
-¿Tengo miedo?  
-Vamos afuera démonos prisa.

A medio vestir Gabriel abrió las puertas y salio, detrás venia Rin con el bebe en brazos Nicholas venia corriendo a buscarlos.  
-Nico ¿Que demonios paso? dame un arma.  
-Toma pero no te servirá de nada, nos bombardea otro país.  
-¿Que? Es imposible que haya un ataque así a estas alturas.  
-¡Luego hablamos síganme!

Corrieron por el jardín, abrieron un pozo de agua, Nico ordeno que lo sigan y empezó a bajar por las escaleras del oscuro pozo, el sonido de la bomba que extraía el agua del subsuelo era ensordecedor, cuando estuvo a la altura de la llave apago el aparato y continuaron bajando unos 40 metros aproximadamente, entraron por una entrada debajo del pozo donde Nico explico: -Esta gran galería es natural, cuando construyeron el pozo iban a sellarla pero me rehusé, le dije a papa que seria útil y el acepto.  
-¿Y como esta tu padre Nico?  
-No se encuentra en el país ahora.  
-¿Como saldremos de aquí?  
-En cuanto cese el bombardeo huiremos en una avioneta.  
-¿Es un ataque terrorista o una guerra?  
-Una guerra, ya sabes que nunca se pusieron de acuerdo en cuanto al asunto de el súper yacimiento petrolífero en la frontera.  
-El petróleo cada vez es mas escaso deberían aprovecharlo ambos países y reunir esfuerzos para idear otra fuente de energía, en Europa se las arreglan muy bien con la energía eólica.  
-Eso no es lo peor, pronto los aliados de este país saldrán a defenderlo, cuando ellos intervengan pasara lo mismo con los demás, un ataque así solo puede significar una nueva guerra mundial.  
-¿Y cual seria el lugar o el país mas seguro?  
-Eso no existe… Lo único que podremos hacer es, Salir de aquí como podamos… 


	3. Chapter 3

Cáp. III ¿Promesa imposible? Un grito de angustia

Las horas en la obscura caverna parecían interminables el suelo temblaba constantemente con las explosiones y un chillido constante empezaba a agotar la paciencia del grupo, Nicholas empezaba a cansarse.  
-Joder¿Que demonios es ese chillido?  
-Deben ser algunos murciélagos asustados Nico.

Rin al oír murciélago murmuro: -Mamífero volador que se alimenta de pequeños insectos.

Las horas seguían pasando hasta que dejaron de oírse explosiones, no hubo mas lamentos de gente, un gran silencio de no ser por aquel chillido Nicholas por fin se animó.  
-Es la hora tíos, debemos salir ahora.  
-Nico debemos esperar un poco más¿Que tal si atacan de nuevo?  
-Nada de eso, no pueden mantener el fuego en una sola región además es común dejar de bombardear ciertas zonas por algún tiempo si no lo aprovechamos ahora estaremos perdidos, por favor vamos.  
-Dame al bebe Rin saldremos ya.

Al salir a las frías escaleras de metal ya todo estaba muy oscuro, el bebe se mantenía callado, al salir del pozo una fresca brisa los golpeo, había algunos destrozos dentro de la casa a la orden de Nicholas corrieron detrás de el, hacia una pista muy grande donde el empezó a maldecir y lanzar improperios, habían destruido las avionetas. Caminaron hasta el hangar en escombros y como si fuera un milagro allí estaba, una avioneta roja, intacta, con algo de polvo encima por el derrumbe pero, estaba en buen estado felizmente.  
Gabriel y Nicholas empezaron a remover los escombros para darle paso al vehículo, cuando todo estuvo listo subieron a trazar una ruta.

-¿A donde desean ir tíos? –Pregunto Nicholas.  
-A un lugar donde no falte comida.  
-Podemos detenernos en ciudad comercial, tienen un gran mercado allí.  
-¿La habrán bombardeado?  
-Lo dudo, allí también están las embajadas de muchos países, no les conviene.  
-¿Tienes dinero?  
-Deje todo en casa pero tenemos estas. –Dijo Nicholas mientras sacaba la pistola y la exhibía.

-¿Sugieres que robemos comida y sigamos viajando?  
-¿Tienes alguna otra idea?  
-A estas alturas creo que es lo único que podemos hacer, esta bien lo haremos.  
-Muy bien, en vista de que pueden robar la avioneta con toda esta situación será mejor que aterricemos aquí, en este lugar, es un viejo campo de cultivo pero tiene un sector recto donde puedo maniobrar, luego caminaremos hasta aquí, esta zona esta poco urbanizada, allí robaremos algún auto para traer las cosas, busca en la caja de herramientas de atrás algunas pinzas para poder robar el auto.  
-Muy bien Nico a volar.

-Es la primera vez que vuelo. –Dijo Rin -Jaja tal vez te marees Rin.  
-Solo havia visto aviones volando por mi casa o en los libros.

-Sujétense fuerte chavales, esta avioneta es de carga por eso no hay donde sentarse allá atrás, Rin ven al asiento del copiloto con el bebe. –A la orden de Nicholas todos se acomodaron, se empezaron a mover las hélices seguidas de un estruendoso sonido que asusto a Rin, el bebe empezó a llorar, el avión avanzaba cada vez mas rápido con una emocionada Rin que no podía esperar el momento para empezar a volar, entonces sintieron un empujón como si una gran mano los levantase del suelo. Viajaban en silencio, viendo el desolado paisaje, la gente se veía efectivamente como hormigas, tal y como Rin tanto había oído, pensó que era una comparación muy justa. Siguieron subiendo más hasta que por la oscuridad de la noche ya no se podía ver hacia abajo a excepción de los edificios incendiándose.

Al cabo de unas horas llegaron al lugar, Nicholas ordeno preparase para el descenso y Gabriel le pidió a Rin que se quede en la avioneta.  
-Rin nosotros ya venimos quédate aquí cuidando al bebe ¿si?  
-No, yo quiero ir contigo, no me quiero quedar sola aquí.  
-Te entiendo, pero lo que haremos es muy peligroso.

A pesar de que Rin sabia de que se trataba todo y lo que harían Gabriel y Nicholas quería ir con ellos.  
-Rin, vamos a hacer algo muy malo, y no puedo permitir que estés allí por nada.  
-Esta bien pero, Prométeme que volverás.  
-Claro que volveré, prometido, tu solo no dejes de confiar en mí.

Diciendo esto sacaron las herramientas, revisaron las pistolas y bajaron. Caminaron unos 40 minutos hasta llegar al lugar mencionado. Fue muy fácil para ellos tomar un auto a esas horas de la noche y salieron hacia ciudad comercial era un trayecto recto, pocas cosas que ver considerando lo oscuro, al llegar había muchos negocios abiertos pero, no era lo que buscaban. Buscaban un mercado que estuviera cerrado, seria fácil acabar con un par de vigilantes y sacar lo que necesiten, al encontrar lo que querían rodearon el perímetro, dejaron el auto a un lado y se dispusieron a entrar había 4 entradas una en cada esquina y dentro supuestamente 4 o 5 vigilantes, nadie robaría un mercado pero, en esta situación… Se asomaron a la primera puerta mas, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que nadie estaba allí. Entraron y empezaron a tomar algunas cosas, lo hacían rápido para poder irse pero Nicholas tropezó con algo.  
-Nico estas bien.  
-Jolines este es el guardia, y esta muerto.  
-¿Quien lo hizo seguirá aquí?  
-No lo se, pero vamonos rápido con estas cosas, no quiero que empeore esto.

Cuando estaban saliendo el sonido de un auto estacionándose fuera los detuvo así que volvieron a entrar, tomaron las armas preparándose para lo peor, de el otro lado oyeron 3 voces al parecer estaban rodeados.  
-¿Sabes algo Gabriel?  
-¿Uh? Si, dime -Ahora que te despedías de Rin y le prometiste volver, recordé cuando vine a vivir aquí y deje a Pamela.  
-A si, tu novia, la recuerdo.  
-Pues le prometí que me casaría con ella cuando termine sus estudios de economía.  
-¿Y por que recuerdas eso ahora Nico?  
-Ella termino de estudiar hace un año y desde entonces la evito.  
-Nico a que viene eso ahora.  
-Solo mantente con vida ¿Esta bien?  
-Claro Nico no te me pongas melodramático jaja.  
-Shhhh, allí vienen.

Retrocedieron un poco más y tropezaron con otro cuerpo.  
-Carajo Nico, aquí ah habido una masacre.  
-Shhhh.

Las 3 voces parecieron percatarse de que habían 2 entrando, mientras Gabriel y Nico seguían escondidos los 3 empezaron a retroceder, los 2 que entraron avanzaron de largo, al parecer eran un muchacho de 15 con su padre:  
-Que extraño que no estén los guardias papa.  
-Si, es muy extraño, pero es ventajoso en cierta forma.

Gabriel y Nicholas se tranquilizaron al oír eso.

Cuando el muchacho y su padre hubieron avanzado mas Gabriel y Nico salieron por la puerta principal hacia su auto el cual hallaron con 2 llantas menos.  
-Maldita sea solo esto nos faltaba jolines.  
-Calma Nico, recuerda que el chico y el otro viejo llegaron en otro auto, usémoslo mientras están dentro.

Dicho y hecho, fueron a revisarlo y encontraron a un niño y una niña en aquel auto de unos 12 y 10 años quienes se asustaron al verlos, Gabriel abrió la puerta del auto y Nicholas les pidió que bajaran, que querían el auto y no les harían daño, mas los niños se negaron. Nicholas levantando la voz volvió a pedírselos recibiendo otra negativa, así que tomo a uno del brazo y lo halo hacia fuera, el mocoso grito: -¡Papa!  
Fue un grito muy fuerte como para que no lo hayan oído las luces de 3 casas se encendieron y empezó una balacera dentro de él mercado.  
-Maldición, si matan al padre de estos crios será nuestra culpa Nico.  
-Te entiendo no me sentiré tranquilo tampoco pero¿que podemos hacer?  
-Vamos a ayudarles.  
-Idiota¿Tu crees que reconocerán amigos de enemigos, si entramos es muy probable que nos disparen también.  
-Bueno quédate aquí, igual yo no tengo nada que perder. –Diciendo esto Gabriel corrió hacia el mercado y Nico lo siguió diciendo: -Detente¿Y Rin que es?

Ya era muy tarde ambos estaban dentro, las balas seguían oyéndose y luego la voz de un muchacho.  
-¡Ahhhh mi brazo, papa mi brazo, papa! -Nicholas se acerco al muchacho. -Resiste chico, no hagas bulla, te ayudaremos.

Gabriel corrió detrás de los puestos rodeando el mercado para estar detrás de los atacantes disparándoles a los 3 por la espalda, el padre del muchacho buscaba a su hijo, al encontrarlo en el piso con Nicholas le disparo a este ultimo en el brazo, el chico grito. -¡Padre no!  
-Joder eso me pasa por dármela de buena gente. –Exclamo un furibundo Nicholas.

Gabriel revisaba los cuerpos de los otros 3 en el piso, mas uno de ellos estaba solo herido y le disparo en medio del pecho. Todo para Gabriel se puso blanco. Enseguida una frescura intensa, seguida de un ardor indescriptible rodeo el área de su pecho, callo de rodillas mirando hacia arriba, cuando recupero la visión miro a quien le había disparado, El sujeto se había quedado sin balas pero seguía disparando, Gabriel apunto a la cabeza del hombre y disparo… Acto seguido, se desplomo a un lado, en un charco de su propia sangre.

-¡Gabriel! –Grito Nicholas mientras corría hacia su amigo. –Idiota, quizás tú no hayas tenido nada que perder pero, muchos aquí hemos perdido mucho, eres un idiota egoísta.

Diciendo esto Nicholas se levanto y salio por donde supuestamente entraron aquellos 3 hombres, hallo a los otros 2 vigilantes muertos y afuera 2 autos en cada uno una pequeña niña llorando con las manos en la ventana, Nicholas miro al cielo y murmuro.  
-¿Quien es el malo en esta situación?

Un trueno desplazo el amargo silencio y una lluvia muy cargada cayo sobre el rostro de Nicholas refrescándolo y tal vez… Ocultando sus lágrimas… 


	4. Chapter 4

Cáp. IV ¿Visión de paraíso?

Nicholas parado en medio de la lluvia recordaba algo que oyó alguna vez:  
-Desde la creación del mundo todos tratan de alcanzar una vida permanente, pero la ley de la naturaleza es tan cruel que nadie ah podido escapar de la muerte. Es un hecho cierto que nadie quiere morir. Sin embargo la ley de la naturaleza no inmuniza a nadie en contra de la muerte.

Nicholas se acerco a ambos vehículos y les dijo a las niñas: -Quienes vinieron con ustedes, están muertos¿Tienen a donde ir? Prometo llevarlas para reparar el daño que mi amigo y yo hemos causado.  
Las niñas no cesaban de llorar y Nicholas necesitaba el auto, ya habían perdido demasiado tiempo cuando una voz conocida vino desde atrás: -Nicholas no seas cascarrabias.  
-¡Gabriel! Hijo de…  
-Si ya se que te alegra verme.

No terminaron de decir nada cuando oyeron una gran cantidad de gente acercándose, de los primeros en llegar oyeron decir: -dicen que pronto atacaran esta ciudad hay que evacuar. -Nicholas se canso de ser amable, metió las cosas en un auto seguidamente a las 2 niñas por mas berrinche que hicieron, ayudo a Gabriel a subir y se largaron de allí.  
-Carajo Gabriel, esa herida esta terrible.  
-Era una pistola pequeña, y me ah dado en el esternon relájate, soy un hueso duro de roer.

Una de las niñas dijo que había un botiquín atrás. Nicholas detuvo el auto y fue por el, vendo su brazo la bala solo lo había rozado, se lo dio a Gabriel y siguieron de largo al llegar a la avioneta Rin se moría de la preocupación. Nicholas quito la maraña de gasas que Gabriel se puso en el pecho y tomo unas pinzas del botiquín para introducirlas en la herida.  
-Ah, Nico al menos avísame que harás eso.  
-No molestes, se mas hombre y aguanta.  
-Ah, duele, eso no tiene nada que ver con ser hombre.  
-Aquí esta la bala, ni siquiera estaba tan adentro, eres un escandaloso.  
-Oye Nico.  
-¿Que?  
-Gracias por dejarme solo.  
-Jajajaja no me vengas con eso, no me iba a quedar al lado de un cadáver.  
-Au no me puedo reír.  
-Jajajajaja ya estas bien por lo visto, solo no te muevas, haré algo de comer.  
-Lo haré yo si no le molesta señor Nico. –Dijo Rin.  
-Jolin que no me digáis señor que me haces sentir viejo. Y eso va para ustedes 2 también. –Le dijo a las otras niñas.

Luego de comer y de acomodarse todos, se pusieron a comentar hacia donde irían.  
-El único lugar tranquilo es en las montañas, nadie ira allí en mucho tiempo.  
-No creo tener donde aterrizar en las montañas.  
-Jaja no empieces Nico, observa podríamos ir hasta aquí y luego buscar un vehículo mas pequeño.  
-¿Ir a la montaña en un vehículo pequeño? No seas tonto, si un vehículo puede llegar a una parte de las montañas será por que es una parte accesible, olvídalo. Mejor observa esto vamos hacia el sur y desde aquí nos meteremos a la cordillera en mulas, la cordillera es lo bastante grande como para que no nos ataquen, además esta parte debe tener muchos ríos y vegetación por ser ceja de selva.  
-Como quieras, aunque esconderme no es mi estilo pero, no podemos meternos a otro país sin papeles, es una situación muy delicada. Hagámoslo como dices.  
-Muy bien chavales en marcha todos.

El avión levanto vuelo y a medida que iba subiendo el día empezó a aclararse, las niñas curioseaban la herida de Gabriel y este les dijo: -¿Acaso nunca habían visto una herida? Bueno, eso no importa les contare una historia… Esta es la historia de Hiranya-Kasipu, el era un rey muy avanzado materialmente. Queriendo conquistar a la muerte con sus adquisiciones materiales y con la fuerza de su nesciencia, el se sometió a un tipo de meditación tan severa, que los habitantes de todos los sistemas planetarios quedaron disturbados con sus poderes místicos. El forzó al creador del universo el semidiós Brahma a bajar ante el. Luego le pidió a Brahma que le concediera la bendición de Amara, con la cual uno no muere. Brahma le dijo que no podía otorgarle esa bendición ya que incluso el mismo, el creador material que rige todos los planetas, no es Amara.

Nicholas pensaba: -Tal parece que intenta a explicarle a unas niñas que acaban de quedar huérfanas, que la muerte es algo natural eh inevitable con esa vieja historia pero, creo que no la entenderán, fuera de eso creo que es un buen intento.

Dos horas después llegaban al lugar previsto donde aterrizaron Nicholas bajo y se dirigió a el pueblo para conseguir algunas mulas cuando llego cambio el avión por las mulas y se metieron a la montaña.  
-Oí una vez, que por aquí vive un grupo de gente desde hace muchísimos años. Que cansados de la urbanidad se mudaron para llevar una vida mas apacible y en armonía con la naturaleza. Aprovechando que es temprano podremos llegar antes que anochezca, si llega a anochecer y no encontramos el lugar, moriremos de frió. Si alguien se opone a ir esta en su derecho.

Nadie dijo una sola palabra y empezaron el camino. El sol era implacable y el clima muy seco, a pesar de eso Rin se veía muy feliz viajando en un animal que solo había visto en libros, había tenido tantas experiencias de tantos tipos que había adoptado la aptitud de recibir con buena cara lo que venga y aunque esa fachada la hacia mas fuerte, Gabriel sabia que en cualquier momento iba a estallar y que tendría que estar allí cuando eso ocurriera. El viaje duro muchísimas horas, al medio día comieron con muchas ganas. Las niñas empezaban a bromear entre ellas lo cual animaba a los demás, al parecer mientras mas joven es uno, mas fuerte es sentimentalmente. Seguían viajando y el sol empezaba a ponerse, Gabriel Rin y las otras 2 niñas se empezaban a preocupar, mas Nicholas se veía muy tranquilo, al parecer estaba seguro de que llegarían o tal vez, era su forma de comportarse frente a estas situaciones. Cuando empezaba a anochecer las niñas estaban muy asustadas pero, un delicioso aroma los tranquilizo.  
-OH por Dios que sea lo que estoy pensando.  
-¿En que piensas Gabriel? –Pregunto Rin.  
-Huele a pachamanca, ah, que delicia.  
-¿Que es eso?  
-Un manjar de carne, patatas y otras verduras que se prepara en un horno construido bajo tierra, lo cual le da un sabor exquisito. –Comentaba mientras se relamía.  
-Eso significa que llegamos chavales. –Agrego Nico.

En efecto habían llegado. Un campo muy grande en medio de las montañas, una especie de meseta con algunos árboles y casas pequeñas. La gente salio a darles la bienvenida. Eran personas muy amables. Los invitaron a comer y les mostraron donde quedarse. Al amanecer pudieron observar bien el lugar, era todo verde la gente estaba levantada trabajando desde temprano, había muchas actividades unos iban al campo, otros a atender a los animales, un sistema de canales no solo regaba los campos si no que también atravesaba la ciudad dándole un efecto muy vistoso. Todos estaban muy ocupados haciendo alguna que otra actividad a esas horas. Estaban todos recorriendo y curioseando todo cuando los llamaron para tomar desayuno, lo cual aceptaron de muy buena gana. Una vez en la mesa, sirvieron unos mangos Nicholas pregunto: -¿Mangos en esta región? –así es, como estamos en ceja de selva, nos es fácil conseguir esta clase de frutos tropicales, sobre todo en esta época, así que hay que aprovecharlos. -A continuación siguieron poniendo bananos, una bebida de cebada dulce con algo de limón que les vino muy bien, carne, huevos y algo de pan plano, al parecer se hacia sin levadura. En cuanto estuvo servido vinieron muchos niños y se sentaron a comer con ellos. -Ah tanta tranquilidad me abruma. –Exclamo Nicholas.  
-Te entiendo Nico, no podría resistir por mucho tiempo aquí lo peor es que al parecer no hay tele.  
-Nada de eso, lo peor es que no creo que haya baños.  
-Jajaja habla bajo.

Así comentaban cuando, las niñas que iban con ellos estaban riendo con los demás niños, y comento Nicholas: -¿Crees que seria bueno dejarlos aquí?  
-¿Cómo, hablas de abandonarlos aquí y largarnos?  
-No lo digas tan feo, digamos que queremos lo mejor para ellos.  
-Pues creo que si, los niños se adaptan rápido además no podemos andar por allí viajando con unos crios, y sobre todo es muy peligroso haya en la ciudad.  
-así que esta decidido tío pero, que harás con Rin y su hermano.  
-Lo mejor será que se queden aquí también, ya tenemos bastantes problemas.  
-¿Estas seguro?  
-La verdad no, pero, un bebe es muy estorboso. Yo la traje hasta aquí y trajimos a esos crios pero, también es cierto que somos un par de personas sin muchos escrúpulos, no debería ser nada de otro mundo dejarlos.  
-¿Sin escrúpulos? Jajaja eres mas noble de lo que crees, si no tuviéramos escrúpulos dime¿Que carajo estamos haciendo aquí?  
-No estoy seguro, creo que nos gano el sentimiento a los dos.  
-Jajaja.

Al terminar de comer, Gabriel y Nicholas fueron a ver al que mantenía organizado al pueblo, pensaban encontrar un anciano pero, grande fue su sorpresa al ver a un peculiar personaje de unos 40 años, muy alto, de cabellos dorados y que pese a su gran tamaño inspiraba tranquilidad y confianza.  
-Mi esposa siempre quiso tener hijas –Comento aquel hombre.  
-Jajajaja¿Y quien es su esposa? -Pregunto Nicholas.  
-Es quien los atendió.  
-Ah muchísimas gracias.  
-Nada de eso, no necesitas darlas, mas bien dime¿Qué los trae por aquí?  
-Me imagino que sabrá que el país esta en guerra.  
-Si lo se, gente matándose por un pedazo de tierra que triste.  
-Es mas que tierra, es un yacimiento de petróleo, según tengo entendido es el mas grande que se haya encontrado, durara muchísimos años. El problema surgió a raíz de que se puede extraer desde ambos países, encima del yacimiento se encuentra la demarcación fronteriza, la línea entre hito e hito dividen el lugar en 2 partes prácticamente iguales pero, a pesar de ello, discuten también por la cantidad que le corresponde extraer a cada uno de los países. También es cierto que siempre que se encuentra un yacimiento de petróleo, viene acompañado de una gran reserva de gas natural, lo cual pone a ambas partes más agresivas. Las negociaciones jamás llegaron a un acuerdo. Este es el lamentable desenlace.

Gabriel pregunto algo confundido. – ¿Matarse por un pedazo de tierra no tiene sentido?  
-Por supuesto que no dijo el hombre.  
-¿Ese pensamiento no es antinacionalista?  
-Nada de eso¿La nación que nos da? Solo le ponen nombre a la tierra pintan amarillo Inglaterra, morado Venezuela, verde Brasil, rojo Kenia y todos que deberíamos ser como hermanos estamos separados.  
-¿Si alguien entra a su casa y se lleva sus cosas sin reponerlas usted no defendería su casa?  
-Primero trataría de dialogar con el.  
-Lo mismo hicieron los políticos de ambos países.  
-En ese caso defendería mi casa.  
-¿Y si ese invasor se pone mas resistente, usted pone mas seguridad y el consigue formas de burlarla?  
-Pondría algunas trampas.  
-¿Y eso no es guerra? Las minas son trampas, drásticas pero lo son, además, que tal si el invasor se lastima con una de las trampas y furibundo ¿le hace algo a su esposa? La defendería me imagino, o si vinieran y los botaran de su pueblo por la fuerza, hay muchos ancianos aquí que no tendrían una segunda oportunidad para construir otro lugar, si analizo todo eso el nacionalismo no es tan malo, matarse por un pedazo de tierra suena igual que matar por comida, o por dinero, o por vivir. Como sea uno de los mandamientos nos dice no matar, pero no dice que hacer cuando nos obligan, como cuando llaman a un muchacho a la guerra, si este no va lo declaran desertor merece cárcel o trabajos forzados, y si en plena guerra no quiere matar pues, lo matarían a el.  
-¿Gabriel estas bien? Pregunto Nicholas -Hablas como si hubieras matado a muchas personas, pero es verdad a veces nos obligan y por eso estamos viviendo aquí, preferimos alejarnos de ese mundo lleno de leyes en contra de los demás, las leyes son necesarias pero han perdido su verdadero significado, aquí vivimos con solo dos y aunque sean solo dos, no dejan de ser leyes. Pero al menos se que no es difícil seguirlas, mucho menos recordarlas. –Comento el hombre algo preocupado.  
-Lo siento me deje llevar por mis pensamientos, pero dígame¿Cuales son esas leyes que hacen que este lugar sea tan tranquilo?  
-Es algo muy simple mi amigo. ''No le hagas a otro lo que no quieres que te hagan a ti'' y ''Uno obtiene lo que merece.  
-Por Dios, si fuera todo tan sencillo en el lugar de donde venimos, es tan simple, tan sencillo que… Me encanta, si existiera el paraíso apuesto a que estaría regido por esas reglas.  
-Pero no es tan fácil, hay gente que a veces no las quiere aceptar y tenemos que tomar otras medidas.  
-¿Que medidas? -Pues se les da tres oportunidades, quien no las acate simplemente se va de aquí, le ayudamos llevando sus pertenencias al pueblo y se les da comida para un largo viaje, una fruta podrida malogra a las otras. Además, no es tan difícil acatar las normas, no hacer a otro lo que no quieras que te hagan a ti implica muchas cosas como: si no deseas que te roben no robes, si no quieres que te maten no mates, si no quieres una pareja adultera no cometas adulterio y un largo etcétera. Por su lado en uno obtiene lo que merece se entiende:  
Que si trabajas duro comerás muy bien, si ayudaste en la construcción de la casa de alguien todos estaremos allí para ayudarte en la construcción de la tuya. Son cosas muy sencillas como puedes apreciar y hasta ahora han funcionado muy bien.  
-Si ahora entiendo muchas cosas y entre ellas entiendo que no me puedo quedar aquí pero, me gustaría pedirle un gran favor… Vinimos con tres niñas y un bebe que no pueden venir con nosotros.  
-Es cierto. -dijo Nicholas.  
-Si vinieran con nosotros podría pasarles cualquier cosa, dos de esas niñas las pequeñas quedaron huérfanas hace dos días, como la ciudad estaba siendo saqueada no las pudimos dejar allí, la chica mayor Rin y el bebe pues, vivieron en la playa toda su vida, el crío nació hace cinco días, es su hermano, el día que nació cuatro hombres mataron a su familia, ella no esta acostumbrada a la ciudad, por eso pienso que aquí estarían muy bien, nosotros volveremos después y le pagaremos lo que pida.  
-¿Esta bien pero, a donde iran ustedes? Si no tienen a donde ir podrían…  
-Nicholas interrumpió: -Gabriel y yo no podemos quedarnos, ya que nuestra presencia perturbaría la tranquilidad de este lugar, estamos acostumbrados a la mala vida y tarde o temprano nos echarían jaja. -así decía Nicholas mientras por dentro pensaba: -No soportare un día mas en este lugar además tenemos cosas muy importantes que hacer.  
-Sea pues. -Dijo aquel hombre. -Pero cuando deseen venir serán bienvenidos.  
-muchísimas gracias. -Dijeron ambos.

Saliendo de la casa Nicholas le dijo a Gabriel: -Ve a despedirte de ya sabes quien, yo preparare a los animales. -Diciendo esto Nicholas se fue hacia las mulas mientras Gabriel buscaba a Rin. Cuando por fin pudo hallarla, la vio sentada en una roca, se sentó detrás de ella y la abrazo.  
-Estuve corriendo. -dijo ella.  
-Correr es muy buen ejercicio.  
-Si pero creo que estoy enferma.  
-¿Por qué¿Te pasa algo¿Te sientes mal?  
-Si, no puedo respirar a gusto aquí, siento que me falta el aire.  
-Jajajaja eso es por que estamos en altura y te haz puesto a correr, cuando vinimos en el mulo no lo sentiste por que estabas sin moverte, o sea te dio Soroche.  
-A si recuerdo, Soroche es el malestar producido por la altura.  
-Aja, Oye… ¿Te gusta este lugar?  
-Si, ni en mis historias vi un lugar tan bonito como este, quisiera correr por todo el lugar pero no puedo.  
-¿Jajaja te gustaría vivir aquí?  
-Si, la verdad es que si.  
-¿Donde esta tu hermano?  
-Lo deje con la señora que nos atendió, se ah encariñado mucho con el.  
-Jaja que bueno, tengo algo que decirte…  
-¿Que cosa?  
-No me puedo quedar aquí.  
-¿A donde iremos?  
-Tú te quedaras aquí, yo me iré con Nicholas ahora.  
-No puedes tomar decisiones así, estamos juntos ¿Recuerdas, Tu me trajiste hasta aquí no puedes dejarme, no quiero que me dejes, ya me dejo papa, mama, tía Eva, todos, no me dejes tu también, por favor. -Las lagrimas se Rin empezaban a asomarse.  
-Ah no me gustaría dejarte pero si te llevo conmigo no podría cuidarte. Hey pero alégrate, volveré.  
-¿De verdad?  
-Si, le prometí al alcalde pagar tu alojamiento.  
-Igual no quiero que te vallas. –Rin cerró sus ojos, apretó los dientes, sin darse cuenta se había enamorado de ese chico.  
-Tranquila Rin, tu hermano es un bebe aun, no lo podríamos llevar ¿No es verdad? Por eso quiero que te quedes con el aquí, para cuidarlo, cuando este mas grande los llevare conmigo a ti y a el, te prometo que volveré. –habiendo dicho esto beso su cabeza, quito con mucho cuidado su cabello tan largo que podía sentarse en el y la beso en el cuello, ella volteo a verlo entre lagrimas, lo abrazo y lo beso en los labios mientras que un serio Nicholas los miraba. 


	5. Chapter 5

Cáp. V Psijé (Alma)

Luego de dejar a Rin y los demás Gabriel y Nicholas se alejaban sin mirar atrás, sin pronunciar una sola palabra, estuvieron cabalgando por algunas horas y les cayó la noche. Recién al anochecer comieron algo, se pusieron bajo una saliente y durmieron pegados a sus animales para que su calor los mantenga vivos. al despertar Nicholas pregunto:  
-¿Sabes a donde vamos?  
-Ni idea, solo te estoy siguiendo.  
-Pues ¿Sabes por que cuando éramos pequeños era tanta mi insistencia en que te hagas mas fuerte?  
-Pensé que era para ser tu camarada, nos hemos metido en muchas misiones peligrosas siempre, y ahora estamos en esto, huyendo de la nueva guerra mundial sin rumbo fijo, solo por que nuestra frivolidad nos impide disfrutar de aquel lugar.  
-Bueno una pregunta más ¿Si yo te dijera algo increíble me considerarías loco?  
-Creo que depende mucho de que me digas jajajaja, en cierta forma tú y yo estamos locos.  
-La razón por la que quería que te hagas más fuerte, la razón por la que quería que seas mi camarada y la razón por la que no podemos quedarnos allí es… Que, siento algo muy extraño cuando estoy contigo, algo muy especial.  
-Carajo no seas gay, me dijiste que estábamos locos no locas, no jodas con eso Nico, así estamos bien de veras.  
-¡No me refiero a eso idiota! -Dijo Nicholas muy molesto.  
-Bueno explícate bien, me dijiste que te sentías raro y que sentías algo muy especial cuando estaba yo, que querías que piense.  
-ni siquiera me dejaste terminar de hablar… Bueno hoy comprendí que nací para este día.  
-¿Para el día en que nos quedemos solitos en las montañas? Ya esta bien me estas asustando.  
-¡Dejad ya de hablar estupideces coño!  
-Jajajaja solo bromeaba. Pero ya en serio, que es lo que me quieres decir que podría considerar una locura.  
-El motivo por el que esa bala no te mato…  
-Era una pistola pequeña y me dio en el esternon, además estaba muy cerca ¿tuve mucha suerte verdad?  
-Es más que suerte es un don que tienes, tu cuerpo es mas resistente que el de una persona común y con el entrenamiento ese es el resultado.  
-Jaja nadie puede parar balas solo por hacer ejercicio.  
-Escucha lo que tengo que decir y luego hablas tus estupideces.  
-OK.  
-La razón de ello es la misma razón por la cual eres tan fuerte como yo. -Diciendo esto Nicholas tomo un cuchillo y corto el brazo de Gabriel.  
-Hay carajo Nico que demonios haces, eso duele.  
-Mira eso, fíjate bien en una persona normal la sangre estaría saliendo aun, la tuya ya empezó a coagularse muy pronto pero, esto ocurre por que inconscientemente quieres que tu herida sane pronto.  
-Nico, si te corto con un cuchillo obviamente también querrás que tu herida sane ¿no es así? Es un acto reflejo y si mi sangre se coagula muy rápido es por que tengo muchas plaquetas, siempre me lo han dicho.  
-Toma. –Dijo Nico entregándole el cuchillo. –Córtate el otro brazo a la misma altura pero soporta el dolor, trata de mantener la herida fresca.  
-OK, solo espero que no te excite la idea de verme cortándome y sangrar, ya solo eso me faltaría.  
-Carajo concéntrate payaso.  
-Muy bien aquí voy.

Así diciendo Gabriel se corto, logrando controlar el fluido de su sangre, el imagino que se trataba de una increíble autosugestión producida por las palabras de Nicholas pero entonces se quito la venda del pecho y su herida estaba como si tuviera ya varios días.

-OK Nico ahora dime ¿Cual es tu explicación para esto?  
-No lo se pero, conmigo pasa exactamente igual y también con unas personas mas.  
-¿Que personas?  
-Un sujeto llamado Alexei y Otro llamado Percibal quien vive por aquí estamos entrando en su territorio.  
-¿Su territorio¿Es un ermitaño o algo así?  
-No, es un muchacho que conocí hace mucho, el decía que no soportaba el olor del humo de los vehículos, ni el tener que usar ropa, etcétera, también quería ser muy fuerte, le gustaban mucho los animales, el quería saber que se sentía vivir de la naturaleza y vino a esta región, cuando lleguemos al lugar indicado haremos una enorme hoguera, el humo hará que el venga.  
-Jaja conoceré a un personaje muy interesante, yo también pensaba como el pero, nunca tuve el valor de dejar todo y largarme. A menudo me preguntaba que haría sin televisión, radio, teléfono, una cerveza helada, una mujer o que cosas comería así que jamás me anime.  
-Jaja la verdad me paso igual.

Cabalgaron unas horas mas pasando por paisajes increíbles, paisajes que poco a poco estaban desapareciendo del mundo, pasaron por ruinas escondidas entre las montañas, ruinas que los arqueólogos estarían mas que encantados de poder tan siquiera ver, vieron animales de muchos tipos, los ríos parecían serpientes plateadas gigantescas cruzando entre las montañas, lomas, valles, La vegetación crecía hasta en las rocas que se encontraban cubiertas de un alfombra verde de algunos centímetros, el cielo estaba muy despejado y al estar en el medio de la nada el ritmo producido por el sonido de las patas de sus animales sonaba como una extraña pero agradable melodía.  
Al llegar a una planicie más o menos despejada Nicholas anuncio: -Oye Gabriel llegamos, hey no te duermas encima del bicho ese.  
-¿Uh? A si y ahora que es lo que piensas hacer.  
-Pues como te había comentado ya, tengo que encender una hoguera para darle aviso a Percibal.  
-A si es cierto hagámoslo de una vez.

Diciendo de esto desmontaron y apilaron piedras formando una estructura circular, a continuación juntaron maderos, hierbajos y cualquier cosa que pudiera arder bien, una vez que estuvo todo listo esperaron un momento propicio en que no soplara mucho viento.  
-Que aburrido es esto Nico, a que hora dejara de soplar el viento en un lugar descampado como este.  
-Calma¿O tienes algo importante que hacer?  
-Que pregunta… (Que si tengo algo importante que hacer en medio de la nada.  
-Ya es hora prendamos la hoguera.  
-Wowwww eso si que es mucho fuego.  
-Jajaja valla si lo es.  
-¿Y ahora que sigue?  
-Seguir esperando.  
-No se ni para que pregunte, sabia que dirías eso.  
-Jajaja, calmate tío, ya veras que tanta espera vale la pena.  
-Se como sea.  
-Muy bien, muy bien, no te diré mas, tu lo pediste, después no digas que soy un seco.  
-No te pongas así hombre.

Se encontraban discutiendo cuando una piedra callo cerca de ellos, voltearon a ver quien la había lanzado y de pie sobre una gran roca estaba un chico mucho mas joven que ellos mirándolos fijamente totalmente inmóvil, al pie de la gran roca habían unos perros y un zorro.

-Hea percy no nos lances piedras, soy Nico.  
-¿Nico? –Una gran sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de aquel niño.

-Nicooooooo que alegría verte, ah pasado mucho tiempo ¿como estas? –Mientras Percibal y Nicholas se saludaban Gabriel acariciaba a los perros, lo cual llamo mucho la atención de Percibal.

-Que extraño, estos perros están en estado salvaje, yo cuido de ellos pero procuro interferir lo menos posible en sus hábitos.  
-Pero como, si se ven tan nobles. -decía Gabriel mientras les revisaba las orejas.  
-Ya veo, entonces tú también debes ser mi hermano.  
-¿Tu hermano?  
-así es al igual que Nico.  
-Jaja, aun no le eh explicado Percy. –Aclaro Nicholas mientras apagaba la gran hoguera.  
-Jejeje¿Y crees que te creerá si lo haces?  
-Si lo hará, ya a podido ver algunas cosas que le han generado dudas, necesita respuestas que no podrá obtener por si mismo. -Gabriel los oía pensando que clase de respuesta le darían estos singulares personajes. Percibal propuso que lo acompañen mientras caminaban le comentaba a Gabriel:  
-Nico te llevara a hacerte algunas pruebas.  
-¿Pruebas de que tipo?  
-Pues son cosas fáciles, ya veras.  
-¿Y para que son las pruebas?  
-Luego de pasarlas podrás comprender su forma de ser y de pensar.  
-¿Y hay algún tip, ya sabes algún truco para pasar estas pruebas?  
-Aver mmm… Si, de hecho hay uno.  
-¿Cual es? Dímelo Percy por favor.  
-Es muy sencillo, solo pon tu pasión en todo lo que hagas.  
-¿Mi pasión?  
-Si, así es, el termino pasión esta mal entendido, si logras comprender de que hablo será muy fácil para ti pasar sus pruebas, a decir verdad consideraras que son tonterías.  
-Me mata la curiosidad.  
-Llegamos ¿Vez estas ruinas?  
-Imposible no verlas. Son maravillosas.  
-Aquí será tu prueba. Recuerda, las personas que hacen cosas extremistas como Nico y tu son las mas apasionadas, cree en ti y no habrá ningún problema.

Diciendo esto Percibal se sentó en el piso, Nicholas por su parte entro en la ruina y le hizo una seña a Gabriel para que lo siga. Atravesando antiguas edificaciones llegaron a una especie de altar de sacrificio donde Nicholas le pidió a Gabriel que se recueste, Gabriel con algunos titubeos lo hizo y Nicholas le pregunto: -¿que crees que es el alma?  
-El alma es aquello que nos mantiene con vida, es el soplo de dios dentro de estos cuerpos de tierra.  
-No te eh preguntado en ningún momento que te han enseñado que es el alma, te pregunte claramente¿Que crees tu que es el alma?  
-Yo creo que el alma es… Un término romántico para denominar a la mente.  
-Ahora cierra los ojos y trata de dormirte, este lugar es muy especial ya veras.

Percibal se levanto por fin para recibir a Nicholas que volvía de las ruinas.  
-Oye Nico¿Crees que Gabriel lo logre?  
-El esta a punto de ver el pasado y conocer el futuro. Nadie sale vivo a menos que pase la prueba. Si no quería no podía obligársele pero, el cree que no tiene nada que perder. Así que preguntarle esta por demás. En cuanto a tu pregunta no lo puedo saber.  
-Es verdad si piensa que no tiene nada que perder tampoco tiene un motivo para despertar.  
-en esta experiencia Gabriel encarnara a la humanidad tendrá que luchar contra su propia naturaleza o si desea dejarse llevar, es difícil interpretar la idea de ser uno con todos, cada quien lo entiende a su manera y ve las cosas diferente, esperemos que todo salga bien.

Mientras comentaban sus opiniones Gabriel se encontraba solo en la fría cama de piedra, tratando de dormir como Nicholas le había dicho, de un momento a otro perdió el control de su cuerpo y oyó un chirrido mientras sentía como si lo jalasen, sintió al principio temor de dejarse llevar pero luego de analizarlo y pensar en su ya típico ''No hay nada que perder'' se dejo llevar. El ya no sintió nada mas, solo quietud, abrió sus ojos y miro el cielo. Se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba echado en la cama de piedra si no que estaba flotando, entendió entonces que debajo de el se encontraba su cuerpo carnal y recordó la pregunta de Nicholas que era el alma. Noto que algo brillaba sobre su cabeza como un halo dorado y de su cintura colgaba una cuerda color azul plateado que parecía tener vida. En seguida apareció en medio de la ciudad observando a la gente que no podía verlo, camino entre el tumulto un momento y noto que todos parecían hormigas yendo de aquí para haya, cruzando las pistas, comprando, corriendo, todo era movimiento constante. Intento hacerse notar pero no podía hablar con nadie, ni tomar nada lo cual lo asusto, se desespero y luego de muchas horas, termino aceptando que había muerto. Como si fuera un fantasma empezó a recorrer todo pensando a donde iré ahora, ya que nadie lo veía decidió entrar a un cine. había una película sobre un niño muy pobre que perdió su zapatilla, era una de aquellas películas hindúes que nadie va a ver, en esa película vio todo el poder desencadenado a raíz de esa perdida, la forma en que su hermana lo encubría, sus esfuerzos por ganar una carrera donde el premio del tercer lugar era un par de zapatillas nuevas, vio al niño correr desesperado, llegar en primer lugar y ponerse a llorar por no haber ganado las zapatillas y pensó que solo perdió unas estupidas zapatillas, que el acababa de perder la vida y no era la gran cosa, salio del cine y vio una mujer muy hermosa que andaba corta de ropa, sintió una fuerte sacudida como si fuera una llamada de atención y luego vio a los demás a su alrededor, la forma en que la miraban y las vulgaridades proferidas. Pensó que eran los típicos idiotas groseros, más luego analizo, por que ella se viste así sabiendo lo que va a provocar¿quien es más culpable? Estaba aburrido y se acercaba la noche, entro a una discoteca miraba a la gente bailar y cual monologo escrito por el aburrimiento recito -¿eso es bailar o es una cubierta? Y pensar que lo hacia antes. Que mal estamos, todo esta enfocado a satisfacer el placer sexual¿por que no somos honestos? Se que es el placer de placeres, nada se compara a ello pero, lo que hacemos esta mal, OH Dios aunque ya no estoy vivo me da una gran vergüenza haber hecho algunas cosas que hice, es verdad… ¿Que pensara Dios de esto? Es cierto ¿En que se diferencia Dios de nosotros? Si nos hizo a imagen y semejanza suya ¿Que me diferencia de el? en este momento puedo viajar a donde yo quiera, puedo hacer lo que yo quiera, puedo estar donde yo quiera y al igual que el nadie puede verme. ¿Que hizo el que es tan diferente? si voy al principio de todo… Es verdad al principio creo los cielos y la tierra, eso es… El poder creador es lo que me hace diferente, si yo pudiera crear seria un Dios. Es lo único que el hombre no puede hacer… todo lo demás se puede hacer con ciencia supuestamente. Si somos como Dios ¿por que no puedo volver a la vida¿La vida se crea? El hombre no puede crear vida… Un momento… Si puede… Claro que puede, cuando un hombre y una mujer se unen, igualan ese gran poder que solo Dios posee, crear vida, eso significa que el poder sexual es algo tan sagrado y nosotros… ¿Lo aberramos así? Si yo pudiera enfocar ese poder, canalizarlo de otra manera, podría volver a la vida, puedo sentirlo pero, ahora debo pensar en como controlarlo. ¿Cual es la diferencia entre el acto del sexo y el querer sacar provecho a mi energía sexual? ya lo tengo… Transmutación sexual… Ese es el milagro que hace que las personas seamos como Dioses… Pero¿Por que estoy pensando en volver a la vida¿Que hay que me llame la atención¿el simple gusto de hablar con otras personas acaso¿No querer quedar así en el olvido tal vez¿O el deseo de volver a ver a Rin y al pequeño Armando? O quizás ¿Las ganas de hacer con mi cuerpo, con mi carne, con mi sangre, lo que acabo de aprender aquí? Que tonto soy… Es tan simple si me hago todas esas preguntas es por que… Lo que deseo es todo eso, y mas… Si quiero volver no es para estar solo, es para estar con quienes mas quiero, el deseo de vivir es un deseo ardiente, es mi deseo mas ardiente, es lo que anhelo con toda mi pasión si me quedo aquí perderé mucho, perderé mas de lo que había pensado.

Sumido en sus pensamientos Gabriel cerro los ojos con mucha fuerza y al abrirlos no era el, era alguien mas… estaba en el cuerpo de alguien mas, un sujeto que bebía una cerveza y veía televisión, Una mujer entro en la habitación y le dijo.  
-Llamaron de tu trabajo, tenias que ir hoy, dijeron que ya no te molestes en volver.  
-Te dije que no me interrumpieras.  
-Solo vine a avisarte, es algo tonto que te enojes por eso.  
-¿Me estas llamando tonto? (-No es algo tonto para alguien que esta borracho. –decía Gabriel mas nadie lo oía)  
-No te eh llamado tonto solo te vine a avisar.  
-así es, vienes a avisarme a pesar de que te dije que no vinieras a joder. (-Esto se le sale de las manos a esa tía)  
-No te pongas así, solo te desquitas conmigo por que no tienes el valor para hacerlo con tu jefe.  
-¿Que no tengo el valor¿Quieres ver que si tengo el valor? (-No seas idiota mujer no lo provoques)  
-Si tienes valor ve y trata de mantener el trabajo así tengas que enfrentarte a la humillación.  
-¿Me vas a decir lo que tengo que hacer? (-Mujer idiota corre.)

El Hombre se levanto y fue hacia ella, ella corrió a la cocina tomo un cuchillo y lo blandió de forma amenazante. – ¡No te me acerques!  
-¿Y que harás, me mataras con ese cuchillo? (-Rayos este tipo esta loco)  
-Si lo har…

El hombre no le dejo continuar la frase y le dio un puñetazo que la hizo tambalearse soltando el cuchillo. –Yo te voy a enseñar a darme órdenes perra. (-Carajo detente, no la lastimes mas, ya basta.)

El hombre empezó a darle una lluvia de bofetadas, puñetes y patadas a la mujer mientras un adolorido Gabriel observaba sin poder hacer nada.  
-En esta casa el que manda soy yo¿Esta claro? (-Detente por favor)  
-Si

El hombre tomo el cuchillo.  
-¿No te escucho esta claro? (-No la vallas a matar)  
-¡Si!

Aquel hombre estaba perdido, tomo a la mujer del cabello, la arrastro hasta la mesa la recostó allí, con el cuchillo rasgo sus ropas y la violo, mientras un horrorizado Gabriel se deshacía entre lágrimas: -¿Por que me muestran esto por que estoy aquí?

El hombre se quedo dormido, Gabriel trato de abrir los ojos y ahora era un joven profesor. Se encontraba dando clase y en el salón había toda clase de alumnos, tendrían 17 años era una típica escuela secundaria mixta y por la calidad de las aulas parecía particular.  
Mientras el profesor dictaba miraba a los alumnos, unos prestaban atención, los alumnos del fondo cuchicheaban y jugaban pero, el profesor parecía ignorarlos Gabriel podía oír los pensamientos del profesor: -No importa que jueguen, si hago un buen trabajo serán hombres de bien. (-Lindos pensamientos.)

Unas alumnas parecían embelesadas con el joven profesor, claramente era el típico caso de el alumno que se enamora del profesor. –Hay estas chicas siempre pensando otras cosas, ojala entendieran la importancia de mi función, quizás así me verían con otros ojos. (-Este sujeto es un santo, no lo puedo creer.)

Llego un momento en que el profesor se sentó y empezó a repartir exámenes, Gabriel aprovecho para ver bien a los alumnos, había uno amanerado, uno que parecía muy serio pero su nota decía lo contrario, las chicas de los ojos coquetos a pesar de parecer distraídas tenían una nota regular, y por ultimo el alumno Suárez, el mas grande de todos, tendría unos 19 años, tenia una cicatriz en el cuello la camisa muy limpia pero fuera del pantalón, los zapatos muy brillantes. Parecía algún riquillo engreído metido en alguna pandilla. Cuando recibió su examen el profesor le dijo en voz baja: -Lo siento mucho Suárez, llevaras el curso.  
-No puede ser con este ya son 4 cursos, repetiré el año.

Y le lanzo al profesor una mirada de odio, de esas conocidas por Gabriel una mirada que dice ''te matare''. El profesor salio de la escuela, parecía ser el ultimo día de clase, fuera muchos alumnos lo despidieron. El profesor caminaba a su hogar, a mitad del camino estaba una de las chicas de los ojos coquetos, le dio al profesor un sobre, se prendió de su cuello y lo beso el profesor le hablo un momento y ella se fue, no se puede decir que triste pero, tampoco feliz, al doblar esa esquina Suárez y un grupo de muchachos emboscaron al profesor. Suárez se le acerco paso a paso mientras decía:  
-¿Sabes que por causa tuya perderé un año mas de mi vida?  
-¿Seguro de que es por mi culpa?  
-¿Tratas de hacerte el vivo?  
-Tu tratas de hacerte el vivo, no estudiaste para nada en todo el año, no importo cuantas oportunidades te di, jamás viniste o me dijiste profesor eh hecho esto o aquello ¿Y ahora vienes aquí, con actitud altanera, a decir que te eh hecho perder un año de tu vida?  
-Cierra la puta boca.

El muchacho le lanzo un golpe al maestro quien agarro su brazo, le dio una vuelta y se lo disloco, acto seguido, todos los demás se lanzaron contra el profesor, quien en una gran demostración de destreza evito los ataques, para luego darles una lección a todos.  
-Ya acabaron las clases, yo no soy mas tu maestro, si quieres problemas, te daré problemas, pero no es algo que sea de mi agrado, así que dejémoslo aquí. (-Este tipo es genial, en realidad no solo es una gran persona, si no que es un gran luchador y a pesar de tener todas las ventajas no abusa de ello.)

Una puerta de una casa se abrió violentamente de par en par, un anciano con una gran pala de metal sale corriendo y golpea al profesor en la cabeza. Este reacciona y le dice al viejo que el agredido es el y que solo se defendió, los demás se levantan para machacarlo a golpes frente a un anciano arrepentido, al cual después llenan de agradecimientos y se van.

Un pensativo Gabriel Analiza. Ya entiendo, nadie es dueño de la verdad, pero… ¿Que rayos es esto¿Un sueño¿Estas cosas de verdad están pasando o pasaron? Me sentí mal al ver como ese alcohólico trataba a esa tía pero… Yo eh matado personas sin motivos suficientemente buenos, quien me asegura que el tal Bernardo no era malo y mate por el ¿O fue por Rin¿O solo fue… un acto reflejo? No puede ser, si se trata de un acto reflejo soy un monstruo, nadie puede pensar que matar sea su propia naturaleza sin embargo lo eh hecho, Siempre utilice la excusa de, ''los trabajos que hago son solo para acabar con los malos, de paso recibiré una jugosa remuneración a cambio'', que gran mentira, en verdad acabar con los malos es una excusa muy tonta, solo quería mostrar que podía hacerlo, disfrutar la descarga de adrenalina aunque sean actos horrorosos. Cuando despierte de este sueño acaso ¿Seguiré haciéndolo? Y al horrorizarme de ver esas cosas, o al sentir dolor cuando veo morir a alguien por quien sentía simpatía, no paso de ser un gran hipócrita. Hay ocasiones en que no se puede titubear con eso. Rayos quiero despertar, tal vez Nico me dio una especie de droga aunque, no lo creo, estoy demasiado conciente como para que sea una droga. No se por que me abandone y llegue a pensar que estaba muerto, quiero estar vivo no quiero estar en este extraño mundo donde no puedo hablar con nadie, ni siquiera sentir el aire que respiro que sensación mas horrible… Quiero vivir ¿A esto se refería Percy con pasión? El termino pasión significa padecer o tener una actitud de afecto desordenado que esta asociada al deseo pero, creo que pasión es desear algo con todas las fuerzas que uno pueda tener. Si soy solo un alma ahora ¿Puedo tener fuerzas? El alma es lo que le da vida al cuerpo, lo que le da toda esa energía, toda esa fuerza, mas, por lo que puedo ver en mi, tengo mis limitaciones, como si fuera un nuevo cuerpo, el alma es un cuerpo mas puro por lo tanto ahora soy…

En medio de muchos pensamientos, Gabriel fue respondiendo sus dudas. Pregunta tras pregunta, algunas respuestas eran equivocadas o no se podían aplicar a los demás, con lo cual tenia que vivir una nueva experiencia. A medida que esto ocurría, fue aumentando su entendimiento sobre el mundo que lo rodeaba, entre esas preguntas hubo algunas respuestas muy intimas y tal vez hasta muy sagradas como para ser descritas… 


	6. Chapter 6

Cáp. VI ¿Lluvia De Estrellas? Es La Hora De Cambiar Al Mundo

Era medio día, el sol estaba en todo su esplendor. En unas ruinas 2 chicos están al pie de una cama de piedra donde otro esta dormido, sus rostros se ven muy tristes se escucha como el viento corre por la montaña y el chillido de un águila, una sonrisa se empieza a dibujar en el rostro de aquellos 2 muchachos mientras el que estaba dormido comienza a abrir los ojos y les dice: -A me siento muy cansado y con mucha hambre.  
-Dormiste por 2 semanas Gabriel pensamos que no volverías.  
-Que gusto verlos de nuevo, entonces si fueron 2 semanas.  
-¿Como te sientes?  
-Dormir en este lugar, donde vivieron nuestros antepasados, aquellos seres increíbles, ah sido una experiencia que me ah servido mucho.  
-Volviste de entre los muertos ahora hay que celebrar y luego a buscar a Alexei.  
-Como digas Nico.  
-Percy¿vendrás con nosotros? -Por supuesto Nico, ya es la hora.

Así diciendo los 3 montaron eh iniciaron un recorrido de regreso que seria de un par de días, pasaron muy cerca del pueblo donde estaban Rin y los demás, hasta que llegaron pueblo donde cambiaron la avioneta. Nicholas necesitaba dinero para hacer algunas llamadas pero, en vista de que no tenía tubo que hacer lo que llamo trabajo de rutina y se fue a asaltar algunas personas.  
-Por fin conseguí dinero chavales.  
-Nico tu sabes que robar esta mal.  
-Tranquilo Gabriel en estos momentos es necesario, la experiencia que acabas de vivir te enseño a estar en armonía con todo mas, debes saber cuando romper las reglas.  
-Pero no eran reglas, solamente no debes hacer a otro lo que no quieres que te hagan a ti.  
-¿Y si me dejo morir de hambre¿El resto del mundo morirá de hambre también?  
-Ah ya basta, si empezamos con razonamientos vomitare, deja que descanse mi cabeza.  
-Jajaja a medida que pase el tiempo comprenderás, que tu estas excepto de esas leyes que rigen a los demás.  
-Si como digas pero¿Como le hiciste para robar tan rápido?  
-A pues, utilice un despliegue de técnicas que incluyeron: muchacho en apuros, le ayudo con eso, que hora tiene por favor, puntos de presión y hasta una forma sofisticada de cogoteo.  
-¿Utilizaste esa técnica de puntos de presión?  
-así es.  
-Que envidia, yo jamás la pude aprender, solo una vez me salio y fue en mi propio cuello, una experiencia que no quiero repetir.  
-Bueno a hacer unas llamadas.

Nicholas busco un teléfono en aquel pueblito, en una esquina ubico uno, al lado había una pampa muy amplia donde unos muchachos de pieles morenas y cuerpos esbeltos jugaban fútbol, algunos de ellos sin zapatos, en sus rostros se veía que en verdad lo disfrutaban. Mas haya en otra esquina había una anciana con una carretilla, se veía muy recelosa de su carretilla, comía una manzana y escupía las cáscaras. Percibal miraba todo muy curioso, a pesar de todo solo era un niño de 14 años. Gabriel se estiraba y le daba besos a su mula, Percibal reía mucho de esto -Te vas a enfermar Gabriel.  
-Jajaja no nada de eso, sabes, hace mucho tiempo yo tenia un pollino llamado Alan, sus mejillas eran muy suaves y me gustaba acariciárselas, era un gran amigo.  
-Ja también te gustan mucho los animales ¿Y que paso con el?  
-El, pues, al tercer día tuve que huir del lugar donde estaba y lo deje abandonado, fue hace muchos años pero, estoy seguro que alguien lo debe haber adoptado jaja.

Mientras hablaban de sus cosas Nicholas terminaba de hablar y volvía, Percibal no podía diferenciar si el susodicho estaba feliz o alegre pero, esa expresión era típica en Nicholas, a veces podía reír con una cara totalmente seria aunque ya sabían, que el 90 por ciento del tiempo era un tipo alegre.  
-Alexei no puede venir a este país por la guerra pero, puede ir a vernos a la frontera. Tenemos que llegar.  
-Este… Nico…  
-¿Alguna mejor idea?  
-No creo que los bichos estos resistan hasta la frontera.  
-Joz si que estas deschavetado, no iremos en ellos, tomaremos un bus interprovincial, los pasajes de ese tipo son muy baratos, y nos dan la comida a bordo.

Con esa explicación se acercaron los 3 donde la señora en la carretilla. La anciana los vio con indiferencia y Nicholas le pregunto:  
-Señora ¿Nos podría indicar donde queda la agencia de buses más cercana por favor? –La anciana empezó a contestar en un idioma completamente ajeno a lo que ellos conocían Percy dijo: -Reconozco algunas de esas palabras pero no le hallo sentido a la oración.  
-Caramba si tú no entiendes yo entiendo menos, joder.

Los muchachos que se hallaban jugando fútbol supieron darles mejor información, muy agradecidos los 3 se dirigieron a la agencia, compraron unos boletos los cuales serian para la media noche.  
-Oye Nico tengo que ir al baño. –Dijo Percibal.  
-Ahora que lo dices yo también. –Comento Gabriel.  
-Jolines pues si es así será mejor que vallamos ahora para no estar yendo en el bus.

Los 3 se dirigieron al sanitario, al entrar encontraron una mochila muy grande la revisaron a ver si había algún dinero y quedaron muy sorprendidos al encontrar un arma, algo de lencería femenina, algo enrollado en papel de periódico, al abrirlo era un moño de marihuana, un paquete de mentas, algunos libros entre ellos un manual de mantenimiento industrial y mucha ropa. Nicholas reviso el arma haber si estaba cargada mientras que Percy se llenaba la boca con las mentas y Gabriel armaba un cigarro con la hierba.  
-OH si huele tan bien, hey percy déjame alguna menta para después.  
-Espero que compartas. –Exclamo Nicholas.  
-Claro se trata de compartirla, fumarla solo no tiene ningún sentido.  
-así me gusta jajaja.  
-¿Se van a fumar eso? –pregunto Percibal a Gabriel.  
-así es Percy el bus no sale hasta la media noche nos queda casi todo el día ¿quieres probar?  
-Si, es que nunca fume eso. –Nicholas dijo: - Si le darás a Percy será mejor que aquí no, mientras esperamos vamonos a buscar posada.

No fue difícil hallar posada ya que afuera de toda agencia de viajes siempre es común encontrar alojamiento. Entraron al establecimiento, pidieron una habitación para 4, era la única que había y ordenaron que les lleven algo de comer, una vez allí Gabriel encendió el cigarrillo y tomo la palabra.  
-Bueno Percy hoy te enseñare el arte de fumar, primero, le das una fumada al puro, segundo, pasas el humo con mucho aire o de lo contrario te dará tos, tercero, contienes el humo dentro un rato si gustas di algunas palabras y por ultimo…  
-Basta de charlas haz la demostración y pásame el puro joder. –Exigió Nicholas.  
-OK, OK calma Nico.

Así diciendo comenzó esa extraña ceremonia. Gabriel fumo se lo dio a Nicholas quien también fumo, se lo dieron a Percy y les tocaron, la puerta era la comida se pusieron de muy buen humor. Percy se atoro y empezó a toser sin parar diciendo: -no se como les puede gustar esto.  
-Ah, mi buen percy, dentro de un momento veras que a ti también te va a gustar.

Al cabo de 4 rondas a Percibal se le notaba algo ido por así decirlo, Gabriel tomo un fósforo y dijo:  
-Mira Percy… Fósforo.  
-Jaja y que… A ya jaja… fósforo jajajajajajaja.  
-Joder jajajaja, jamás había pensado, en lo gracioso que podía ser un fósforo jajajaja. -Dijo Nicholas.  
-Jajaja Pues si, jajaja es muy gracioso jajajaja. -Gabriel reía sin parar y miro a Percibal riéndose solo para preguntarle: -¿Oye Percy de que te ríes?  
-Jajaja de nada jajajajajajaja, doy lastima jajajajajaja.  
-Jajajaja cualquier motivo es bueno jajaja, maldita sea si que esta fuerte esta porquería jajaja, o quizá sea la falta de costumbre jajajaja. –comento Nicholas.  
-Nico baja la Voz que nos van a oír.  
-Jajaja Gabriel…  
-¿Que?  
-Que maduro que eres.  
-Jajajajaja carajo, como me haces reír idiota jajajaja.  
-jajajajaja. -Percy que no paraba de reír dijo: -Me duele mi mandíbula jajajajaja.

Pasaron 3 horas y se les borraron los efectos, aun así se sentían apesadumbrados. Comieron muy bien y se durmieron, al despertar eran las 10 de la noche, salieron y fueron a la estación a esperar las 2 horas restantes. Cumplido el plazo abordaron su vehículo eh iniciaron su nuevo viaje donde continuaron su siesta, el viaje tardaría 23 horas donde, a la derecha tenían Mar, a la izquierda solo desierto y a veces una que otra montaña. Cansados del monótono paisaje se pusieron a ver algunos de los libros que hallaron en aquel baño Gabriel pregunto:  
-Hey Nico ¿De que clase de persona crees que haya sido la mochila?  
-A juzgar por el tipo de lencería una chica muy sexy… Mmm… A juzgar por el tipo de lectura y la droga, universitaria… Y pues… Por el arma… Pudo ser tú vieja¿Por que carajo me preguntas a mí?  
-Jajajaja no se, me entro curiosidad.  
-Ah vale, vale, pregúntale a Percy algo que dormir tanto no puede hacerle ningún bien.

Luego de algunas paradas y muchas horas de viaje llegaron a su destino, una ciudad con muchas tiendas, el olor era muy peculiar, olía a mucha gente afirmo Gabriel, desde que bajaron muchas personas se les acercaron a venderles cosas y no les cedían el paso y Nicholas como siempre, los alejaba con su fino vocabulario. Percibal miraba todo con su típica cara de curiosidad, era tanto el tumulto que no pudieron soportar estar más tiempo en ese lugar, se dirigieron a la plaza central, donde Nicholas les ordeno robar. En una ciudad tan llena seria facilísimo y necesitaban el dinero así que se separaron los 3 para reunirse en la plaza al atardecer. Por la noche irían a la frontera a esperar la llegada de Alexei.

El sol del atardecer era muy naranja, las nubes grises hacían un contraste muy extraño pero, para nada desagradable. La pileta en medio de la plaza con 4 querubines en cada esquina arrojando agua por sus bocas, era el punto favorito de mucha gente quienes se tomaban algunas fotografías, lanzaban algunas monedas, otros simplemente se deleitaban refrescando sus manos un segundo, no faltaban algunos niños que metían sus brazos al agua para tomar las monedas que podían. En las bancas de la plaza había mucha gente, parejas besándose, otros dándole de comer a las palomas, hasta algunos dibujantes. En una de aquellas bancas un aburrido Nicholas esperaba con algunos paquetes observando la actividad del lugar al llegar Gabriel lo recibió con un: -Por fin llegas ¿Que conseguiste?  
-Toma -¿Solo esto? Joder tu si que has perdido clase.  
-no podía evitar el remordimiento, pero creo que es bastante ya que no estas considerando eso de haya. -Gabriel señalo un automóvil.  
-Ahora si te esmeraste jajaja, bueno compre algunas cosas.  
-¿Hay allí algo para comer?  
-No, claro que no, compre algunas municiones para las armas, y algo de ropa, ten y cambiate.  
-¿Aquí mismo?  
-A quien le interesa verte, hazlo rápido y no llamaras la atención.  
-OK, solo espero que no sea una de tus excusas para verme desnudo.  
-Ya vas a empezar con tus mierdas, en serio a veces me asustas.  
-Jajajaja no puedo evitarlo.  
-Payaso.

Gabriel se cambio y se sentó a esperar. Al cabo de una hora llego Percibal. -¿Que trajiste Percy? –pregunto Nicholas.  
-Traje esto. –Dijo muy feliz mientras abría una bolsa.  
-¿Solo esto? maldita sea, estas cosas no sirven para nada Percy.  
-Lo siento Nico pensé que te gustaría.

Gabriel se asomo a ver lo que había en el paquete. –Percy esto es genial dame aca. –El paquete contenía algunos paquetes de galletas, una gorra, algunas cosas que parecían panes pero igual Gabriel se los comió, y un fajo de billetes el cual Nicholas tomo diciendo: -No había visto esto jeje.

Subieron todos al auto y se fueron a la frontera. Llegaron al anochecer y se sentaron en una loma, estaba muy oscuro ya, la luna se veía muy clara en un cielo muy limpio y despejado donde se veían muchas estrellas. Gabriel se paro en una roca y miro al horizonte, cuando lo hizo, miles de puntos luminosos como cientos de cometas parecían subir al cielo, muy exaltado grito: -Nico, Percy, miren eso, es una lluvia de estrellas. Es diferente a las que ya eh visto, esta es muchísimo mas hermosa, parecen subir al firmamento.  
-Eso no es ninguna lluvia de estrellas. –Dijo un serio Nicholas.  
-¿Entonces que son? -Son almas Gabriel… -Añadió Percibal con un rostro muy triste.  
-¿Como que son almas?  
-Los espíritus de toda la gente que esta muriendo en este preciso momento.  
-¿Que? –Gabriel afino su vista y vio con horror que, lo que parecía ser las esquinas de los cometas eran en realidad, extremidades, allí donde estaba de pie un viento muy fuerte lo golpeo y cayo sentado, un viento que sonaba claramente como un lamento vino de aquella dirección, un viento cargado de impotencia los azotaba y sonaba cual llanto de dolor. Una lagrima cayo por el rostro de Gabriel y pregunto a Nicholas. – ¿Que pueden hacer 3 personas como nosotros para cambiar esta situación?  
-Somos tan insignificantes Gabriel, no se puede hacer nada, es cierto que el cambio empieza por uno pero, así cambies tú, el resto del mundo no lo hará…  
-Si debe haber algo que podamos hacer, Las personas somos capaces de todo¿no es así? –Aumento Percibal.

Un cuarto personaje recién llegado a la escena aumento: -Nicholas… Es la hora de cambiar el mundo… 


	7. Chapter 7

Cáp. VII ¿Canción de Amor? La Pluma Es Más Poderosa Que La Espada

Un sorprendido Nicholas volteo la vista pensando: -(Esa Voz) ¡Alex!  
-Hola Nico hacia ya mucho tiempo. Percy, como haz crecido chaval.  
-Hola Alex como estas ¿Quieres galleta? –Percy le ofrecía galletas a Alex mientras Gabriel se preguntaba: -¿Donde lo eh visto antes?  
-Que pasa Gabriel ¿Te parezco familiar?  
-Si así es.  
-Bueno mi nombre es Alexei pero la gente mas me conoce como Alex el cantante.  
-Ah, eres el cantante, con razón tu rostro se me hacia conocido.

Cuando terminaron las interrupciones Percibal quiso despejar sus dudas así que decidió preguntarle a Alexei: -Oye Alex ¿A que te referías con eso de ''es la hora de cambiar el mundo?  
-Pues como ven la situación actual es devastadora ¿no han visto las noticias?  
-Pues no, estamos viajando hace un tiempo.  
-Pues el mundo esta en guerra, Mucha gente pierde la vida a diario, es muy sencillo encontrar mercenarios por todas partes, y los países saben que no se puede utilizar material nuclear por que el planeta no lo resistiría mas, esta en una agonía inevitable, a lo que me refería con cambiar el mundo es, a hacer que la gente tome conciencia de la situación y cambien.  
-Eso es imposible en esta época.  
-No, es todo lo contrario, en una época donde todo esta siendo destruido y la gente se encuentra confusa, buscaran cualquier cosa a que aferrarse ya sea otras personas, o a la iglesia, o a mercenarios. Lo que debemos hacer es, crear ese algo a que aferrarse y cortar la hierba mala de raíz.  
-¿Cortar la hierba mala?  
-Matar a todos los que no acepten el cambio Percy. Y esta no es la situación de ''con las armas y las masas venceremos'' ya que eso del comunismo no va conmigo. Acarrearemos la condenación eterna para nosotros. Si tenemos que ser terroristas lo seremos.

Gabriel interrumpió –Y aquí estamos, 4 idiotas insignificantes planeando salvar el mundo, jajaja que estupidez más grande vuelvan a la realidad jajaja.  
-¿Como que 4 idiotas? –Alexei frunció el ceño, el cielo sobre ellos se cubrió de nubes, un viento muy fuerte comenzó a soplar y un trueno callo muy cerca de ellos.  
-¿Tu hiciste eso?  
-Si haces una pregunta de esa índole ¿No serás tú el idiota¿Crees que alguien pueda controlar la naturaleza?  
-Si, durante mi periodo de trance comprendí que todo puede lograrse con una gran voluntad, también aprendí que el poder absoluto esta en uno y se controla con la fe ¿Fuiste tu quien hizo eso?  
-Y si aprendiste eso¿por que dudas que podamos hacer algo por el mundo…¿Entonces piensas que mover una montaña es mucho más fácil que hacer razonar a las personas?  
-No, de hecho creo que usted es un experto en cuanto a sugestionar personas señor cantante.  
-Mi talento no tiene nada que ver con esto ahora.  
-Como saberlo¿Puedes estar seguro de que inconscientemente no lo usas¿Quieres que lo que cantas agrade no es así?  
-Es verdad.  
-¿Entonces tu ira llamo ese rayo? Si es así dilo y me sentiré mas seguro.  
-Pudo ser, suele pasar.

Nicholas interrumpió la conversación al ver que se podía desvirtuar:  
-Bueno ahora que estamos de acuerdo en que es posible ¿Como lo haremos?  
-Pues un ataque psicológico masivo, la gente le teme a lo que no entiende y según eso crean nuevas culturas, eso implica instituciones para estudiar esas culturas, por el temor a quedar sin trabajo y morir de hambre se crearon escuelas, por el temor de no saber el motivo de su existencia crearon la religión, la cual derivo en una de las primeras ciencias antiguas la teología. Aprovecharemos este sentimiento de temor generalizado y les daremos temor, luego les daremos la salvación.  
-interesante continua por favor.  
-Si queremos que todos se unan, necesitan un motivo para unirse, es mas, les daremos un motivo para unirse, ese motivo seremos nosotros, si le temen a morir de hambre, seremos su hambre; si le temen a la oscuridad, seremos su oscuridad; si le temen al diablo, seremos sus demonios; y si le temen a este posible fin del mundo, seremos sus Jinetes del Apocalipsis, sus segadores de almas. Primero que nada… debemos encontrar un lugar donde ubicar a los salvos…  
-¿Quieres jugar a ser Dios? Inquirió Gabriel.  
-Si es la única forma, Amen. ¿Tienes alguna sugerencia?  
-Creo que lo que dices es posible la chica que conseguía el equipo para mis misiones podría darnos explosivos podríamos volar las hidroeléctricas eso arreglaría lo de dejar a la gente en la oscuridad y una ciudad a oscuras será un escenario perfecto para que las malas personas se salgan de control cometan saqueos, violaciones, etcétera.  
-Hey es una estupenda idea, Uno de nosotros podría volar la planta, con todo a oscuras, será más fácil segar la mala hierba por que saldrá a brote.  
-¿Que nos da derecho a arrebatarle la vida a las personas? Eso esta evidentemente mal ¿De verdad te crees un Dios que puede decidir quien vive o quien muere?  
-No puedo obligarte a hacerlo si no quieres Gabriel, y es verdad nada me da el derecho a hacerlo pero, quiero hacerlo. Es verdad que esta mal no lo niego en ningún momento, no los torturare ni nada por el estilo solo los matare rápido, en este mundo se ven cosas peores, mira a esa gente mutilada por las bombas, los médicos los mantienen vivos aunque prefieran morir, mira a esa gente quemada que posiblemente nunca volverá a sonreír ¿No crees que una muerte rápida es mas humanitaria que todo eso? Muchos quisieran ese lujo, tengo suficiente dinero para llevarlos a todas partes y realizar este plan, si no deseas hacerlo nadie te obliga. Y tal vez caeremos muertos en el intento, es la realidad pero¿Igual no moriremos algún día? Si no es de muerte natural quizá nos alcance una de las bombas, o otras personas en la desesperación nos ataquen.

Gabriel recordó su herida en el pecho y pidió: -¿Puedo tomarme un tiempo para pensarlo?  
-Tomate el tiempo que quieras, esto lo debemos planear con cautela… cuando estés listo ven aquí a la frontera y pregunta por nosotros, estaremos ocupados aquí, esto hay que planearlo con calma.  
-Esta bien los dejo.

Gabriel se despidió de un sorprendido Nicholas y un triste Percibal quienes no hallaron mejores palabras que cuídate, mucha suerte. Gabriel subió al auto les dejo las cosas Nicholas le dio el dinero que tenia, Gabriel encendió el motor y se alejo.  
-¿Oye Nico, crees que vuelva? –Pregunto Percibal.  
-Claro que volverá, solo ah ido a despedirse de alguien.  
-Siempre tienes todo tan claro Nico. –Comento Alexei Gabriel avanzo con el auto a toda maquina mientras tarareaba una canción, solo se detenía a llenar combustible. Condujo sin comer y sin dormir 3 días seguidos. Por fin entonces llego al pueblo donde habían cambiado la avioneta por mulas y callo rendido de sueño. Se durmió dentro del auto mientras tarareaba la misma canción. Al amanecer del cuarto día pensó en cambiar el auto por una mula, pero, se le ocurrió que lo podría necesitar. Luego de pensar un poco: -Jaja que tonto soy, después puedo robar otro… Que fácil es decir puedo robar otro, hasta sentí que disfrute decirlo¿Por que le habré hecho tantas preguntas a Alex si también soy un inescrupuloso?

Gabriel cambio el auto y cabalgo lo más rápido que la mula quiso ir. Horas después llego hasta lo que el consideraba el paraíso, bajó de la mula antes de tiempo y corrió sin parar, quería ver a Rin antes de volverse un asesino, quería verla en sus brazos, decirle palabras que jamás le había dicho a nadie, quería hacerle el amor y dormir en sus brazos hasta el amanecer, quería darse un ultimo gusto, como el condenado que pide un puro antes de su ejecución. Al llegar a aquel maravilloso poblado y poder contemplarlo al fin claramente lo único que el cuerpo le ordeno hacer fue gritar con toda el alma: -¡Nooooooooooooooo!

El paisaje era devastador, las casas demolidas, animales muertos, cadáveres por doquier, algunas bombas habían caído allí sin estallar, Gabriel no podía creer la crueldad que veían sus ojos, corrió entre cadáveres revisándolos uno por uno, grande fue su alivio al no ver a Rin ni a Armando. Empezó a observar con detenimiento los cadáveres y dio con la respuesta: -Niños, se llevaron a los jóvenes y a los niños. -Busco huellas de algún vehículo pero no las hallo y callo en cuenta entonces de que lograron escapar, busco las huellas y las encontró. Muchas pequeñas huellas adentrándose en un sendero entre las montañas. Gabriel siguió las huellas corriendo pensó que no podían estar muy lejos corrió prácticamente un día entero siguiendo el rastro dejado por los niños, cáscaras de frutas, muchas huellas, ramitas rotas, Etc. encontró una hoguera se notaba que hecha por los chicos, le habían metido muchas cosas y algunas hiervas frescas, la falta de experiencia hacia notar que se trataba de chiquillos y por lo visto no tenia mas que algunos minutos desde que la apagaron. Siguió avanzando y vio un campamento de ladrones, estaban al centro del campamento 5 hombres y tenían a todos los chiquillos con ellos. Gabriel busco a Rin entre la multitud y por fin la divisó, sus largos cabellos castaños claros sobresalían de el grupo, estaba cargando a su hermano, un hombre la tomo del brazo y le quito al bebe, ella quiso recuperarlo y le dieron una patada en el estomago, le dieron el bebe a uno de los niños, otro la hizo levantarse sujetándola por el cabello, la tomo del brazo y se la empezó a llevar a una de las tiendas. Gabriel no lo pensó dos veces y se lanzo corriendo cuesta abajo, le disparo en la cabeza al hombre que había pateado a Rin, otros 2 sacaron sus armas y Gabriel corrió hacia ellos sin pensar, estaba poseído, totalmente ido, ebrio de una insana pasión que sin darse cuenta, lo hacia mas rápido, mas fuerte, mas preciso y mas letal. Sin mucha dificultad evito el disparo de uno de ellos y le disparo al otro, mientras el que había disparado ya reajustaba la puntería le dio una reverenda pateadura de cara, el sujeto que tenia a Rin tomo un cuchillo enorme, Gabriel le disparo y mientras caía el sujeto le arrojo el cuchillo. Mas, Gabriel lo atrapo y con el le corto la cabeza a quien acababa de patear en el rostro recientemente. El último estaba asustado y mientras Gabriel avanzaba hacia el, el sujeto solo atino a preguntar: -¿Quien eres? –Gabriel no le dijo ni una palabra, ni siquiera escucho la pregunta, le dio un golpe, y otro, y siguió moliéndolo hasta que el le pidió morir y con gusto… Se lo concedió. Al terminar volteo y vio el horror que su acto había provocado en los niños y en la mismísima Rin quien no podía creer de lo que era capaz. Gabriel tomo las armas y comenzó su camino de regreso pero Rin lo detuvo: -¡Gabriel!  
-Hola Rin te dije que volvería, lamento que hayas tenido que ver eso.  
-Esta bien, eran hombres malos.

El pensó en preguntarle que paso en el pueblo pero, no quería que se sintiera mal al describir lo que paso, notó que no tenia mucho de que hablarle no podía preguntarle como le fue por que era evidente que muy mal, Rin le dijo entonces como si le leyera la mente: -A veces las palabras sobran.  
-Te quiero Rin.

Diciendo eso la beso, cerro los ojos y dejo pasar el tiempo, cuando reacciono dijo:  
-¿Puedes decirle a los mocosos que nos sigan? No se los digo yo por que deben tenerme miedo después de lo que hice.  
-No te temen, te están muy agradecidos. –Dijo Rin mientras lo besaba y seguía: -Pero ya va a anochecer, no nos podemos meter a la montaña o no soportaran el frió.  
-Entonces enterrare a esos hombres y nos quedaremos aquí esta noche ¿Te parece bien? (Ja la dejo una semana y ya hasta me da ordenes jajaja.)

Gabriel enterró a los hombres. Recolecto las provisiones en diversas maletas para el viaje que iniciarían la mañana siguiente, acomodo una de las tiendas para que puedan dormir los mocosos. Vio que tenían algunas cabras en el campamento así que las ordeño y calentó la leche en una hoguera para los niños, al anochecer se metió en otra tienda y se quedo dormido. Seria ya la 1 de la mañana cuando despertó y vio a su lado a la hermosa Rin dormida como un lirón invernando, Sonrió y comenzó a tararear la canción que tarareaba en el camino.  
-Que canción más bonita es esa. –Le susurro Rin.  
-Es una canción muy antigua que me gustaba mucho.  
-¿Es muy tarde?  
-Si, lo es.  
-Volviste por mí…

Gabriel no la dejo decir más, subió sobre ella y le hizo el amor. Si ambos hubieran tenido que calificar esos momentos, podrían haber dicho simplemente que nunca los olvidarían, que a la hora de la muerte, de la irremediable partida, estarían presentes esos instantes. Al amanecer Gabriel salio de la tienda, despertó a los muchachos y les dijo que tenían que salir de inmediato para que la noche no los agarre a medio camino. Todos marcharon sin parar, el descenso se les hizo muy rápido, la gran caminata era mucho mas sencilla en bajada, por momentos podían cortar camino haciendo una bajada completamente vertical, aquel mismo día llegaron al pueblo era muy de noche y en ningún hotel los hospedarían con tantos niños. Gabriel se hallaba muy preocupado las noches allí suelen ser muy heladas, por esto cuando una voz amiga le dijo: -Hea chaval tu y tus locas decisiones ¿Que paso? –Se sintió muy aliviado.  
-Nic… Nico gracias a Dios que estas aquí Nico. -Gabriel abrazo a su amigo.  
-Contrólate chaval después dices que el gilipollas soy yo jajajajaja.  
-Que alegría verte Nico¿Percy y Alex?  
-Se han quedado haya esperando, Percy presintió que tendrías problemas y me pidió que venga, no quería venir pero me insistió mucho.  
-No seas modesto Nico. -Bueno ¿cuantos crios son?  
-25 -Muy bien vamos a comprarles algunos boletos después decidiremos que hacer con ellos.

Ocuparon la mitad de un bus y se dirigieron a la frontera, muchos de esos niños tampoco conocían el mundo, eran muchas almas puras juntas. 25 niños en los que Nicholas veía el futuro de la humanidad. Al llegar Alexei embarco a todos los niños en otro Bus para que se los llevaran a un lugar seguro.

-será mejor que vallas con ellos Rin. –Dijo Gabriel.  
-No, ya me dijiste eso la vez anterior y mira lo que paso no quiero estar sin ti.  
-¿Y Armando que?  
-No lo pongas de excusa, lo mismo hiciste la otra vez.  
-Pero Rin no lo podemos llevar ni dejarlo solo.

Muy a pesar suyo Rin acepto la propuesta de Gabriel subió al vehículo Alexei dio las instrucciones y los vieron irse por la ventana Alexei entonces le dirigió la palabra a Gabriel: -Tranquilo muchacho, ellos estarán muy bien te lo prometo, debemos cuidarlos como oro, por que si son tan puros como me comento Nicholas, construirán el nuevo mundo.  
-Confiare en ti Alex.

Todos entraron a la improvisada tienda de campaña que había allí mientras Nicholas se sumergía en mapas, Percibal daba de golpes a un saco y Alexei jugueteaba con un lápiz, el cuadro era deprimente, y hacia que Gabriel pensara en como rayos piensan salvar al mundo así, estaba muy aburrido y se puso a tararear su canción.

-Oye esa canción es muy buena. -Felicito Alexei.  
-Ah, es una canción muy vieja que me gustaba mucho.  
-Si, la recuerdo, a mi también me gustaba mucho.  
-Lastima que no recuerdo bien la letra.

Al oír esto, Alexei comenzó a cantar:

Quiero ser libre hoy,  
quiero sentirte fiel,  
y envenenarme, con tus caricias,  
que no haya nadie más que tú y yo.

Quiero aprender de ti,  
pasear el mar en ti,  
subir al cielo, bajar luceros,  
y prometerte amor eterno.

Quiero aprender de ti,  
untado de tu piel,  
sin que haya prisas, sin escondidas,  
sin pensar en las horas ni el tiempo.

Quiero aprender de ti,  
ser tu perro guardián,  
Enniñecerte, para quererte y contarte bonitas historias de castillos princesas y gloria,  
quizá pueda encontrar una forma,  
de estar junto a ti

Simplemente diré que te amo,  
que mi amor llega como el verano,  
que estoy loco por ti,  
que yo huyo por ti,  
que me arrastra un abismo si no estas aquí.

Simplemente diré que te amo,  
no imaginas cuanto yo te amo,  
necesitas saber que te amo,  
dulcemente así.

-Si esa era la letra. –Le dijo Gabriel.  
-Es una de las canciones más hermosas.  
-Nada como lo de antes.  
-Me gusto mucho. –Comento Percibal.  
-Alex canta muy bien. –Aumento Nicholas.  
-Perdona por lo de antes, creo que, solo buscaba una excusa para ir a verlos y me la agarre contigo. –se disculpo Gabriel con Alexei.  
-Esta bien, no hay problema chaval, después de todo somos hermanos.  
-así es, y me agrada mucho eso.  
-¡Lo tengo! Este será el plan.

Todos miraron a Alexei con sorpresa este rebusco entre los mapas que tenia Nicholas tomo un lapicero, planto el mapa sobre la mesa, sostuvo las esquinas con unas cajas de nuggets precocidos y comenzó su explicación.  
-Escuchen bien, dejaran las preguntas para el final aunque tratare de ser lo más claro posible. Esta de aquí es la planta Hidroeléctrica que da energía a esta base militar, esta base militar es la que se encarga de la defensa y ataque, es uno de los puntos clave en esta guerra, esto lo se por que el padre de Nicholas, el señor Julio Ruiz trabajo un tiempo allí a cargo de el programa de desarrollo de técnicas para controlar la energía nuclear hace muchos años, si la destruimos obviamente este país perderá la guerra, así que casi inmediatamente deberemos volar hacia el otro país, descubrir su base de operaciones, destruir su planta de energía y mientras los militares están a oscuras volar la base, un caos así creara una descompensación, los ataques se detendrán momentáneamente, ambos países creerán que el otro los ah atacado en un punto muy vital, pero a la vez sabrán que ellos por su parte no atacaron al otro, lo que los hará pensar a ambos en la existencia de un tercero que desea acabar con ellos 2, no les quedara mas que investigar quien es el supuesto ''aliado''. También otro punto importante, es que, seria tonto que no considere que una base militar tiene hombres entrenados, torres de vigilancia, y aun si los dejamos sin luz poseen generadores diesel muy potentes. Si tratamos de acercarnos con una avioneta el radar nos vera y nos volara, un avión fantasma es algo muy difícil de conseguir para ser realistas. Infiltrarnos en tiempo de guerra también será algo muy complicado ya que estarán en alerta máxima por posibles ataques terroristas, así que sugiero una explosión masiva simultánea de ambos lugares. también será difícil entrar al otro país por aire, en primer lugar por que por los bombardeos, los vuelos están detenidos, mucha gente esta atrapada en estos momentos, en segundo lugar atravesar la frontera es una idea tonta debe estar infestada de militares de ambos países. Lo único que podemos hacer es llevarlos en uno de mis aviones hasta aquí, este aeropuerto esta muy cerca de la frontera, luego tomaremos una lancha aquí, y nos iremos mar adentro, lo mas profundo posible para que podamos entrar a el otro país por una playa publica, nadie lo sospecharía en estos momentos, aunque eso tomaría unos 3 días. Considerando ese tiempo y dejando a este país desprotegido lo volarían y moriría mucha gente así que aquí lo que haremos es dejar una bomba ajustada para volar en 168 horas, ósea una semana y luego ajustar la otra para que vuelen al mismo tiempo, también consideremos que el volar las bases hidroeléctricas será una gran distracción, nos dará algo de tiempo. A partir de ese punto pensaremos en un segundo plan para lograr la paz. ¿Alguna pregunta?  
-¿A que hora comemos? -Pregunto un confundido Percibal que no entendió mucho.  
-Joder hermano, come lo que quieras de una vez. ¿Otra pregunta?  
-¿Puedo ir al baño? –Dijo Gabriel levantando la mano.  
-Aquí no hay baños Gabriel pero que bueno que hayan entendido todos.  
-No lo se Alex ¿No podremos darles una muerte mas sutil? –Pregunto Nico.  
-Volaran todos sin dolor¿De que hablas?  
-¿Y que? Eso no nos diferenciara de unos simples terroristas.  
-Pero no hay salida Nico.  
-Es que… Mucha de esa gente que volara, no es mala, solo quieren salvar a su país, casi siempre hemos matado a quienes se lo merecen pero en este caso, cometeremos un acto cruel.  
-A veces es necesario mi querido Nico, recuerda que a lo largo de la historia justos han pagado por pecadores. ¿Qué esperas que haga¿Preguntarle a cada uno su ultima voluntad antes de detonar el lugar? Hacerlos pasar un buen rato a todos antes de morir es imposible.

Mientras discutían, Percy empezó a tararear la canción y al oírla Gabriel dijo:  
-No es algo imposible.  
-¿Como que no? –Pregunto Alex exaltado.  
-Pues podemos ponerles una canción bonita antes de detonar la bomba.  
-Nah todas las canciones hablan porquerías ninguna serviría para ello.  
-¿Y la canción que tararea Percy?  
-Vamos seamos realistas, es muy bonita pero no la podemos usar, la voz del sujeto que la cantaba parecía de cantina. Quieres dar un buen momento y no darles ganas de tomar un trago.  
-Ya lo se, por eso te pido que la cantes tu.  
-¿Cantarla yo?  
-Jamás oí canción más bella que esa, hace un momento cuando la cantaste.  
-Es verdad. -Dijo Nicholas. -No sentiré tanto remordimiento si lo hacemos así.  
-Pero muchachos venga eso toma tiempo si quieren que haga un cover hay que reunir un buen grupo musical.  
-Alex tu sabes que esa no es excusa, hay muchos chicos que se morirían por acompañarte, no necesitamos ir muy lejos. –Dijo Gabriel.  
-OK, pero aun si tuviéramos la canción ¿Como la pondremos para que toda una base de alta tecnología la oiga? –Intervino Nicholas aquí: -Ya que es una base de alta tecnología, deben tener altavoces inalámbricos para recibir todo tipo de avisos, solo tendríamos que hallar la frecuencia correcta en que recibe con un simple radio trasmisor modificado, seleccionar con un computador pasarla a todo volumen. Mmmm… El mecanismo podría ir unido a la bomba y al terminar la canción. ¡BOOOOM!  
-Muy bien tíos Si vamos a hacer eso, mejor que empecemos ahora… 


	8. Chapter 8

Cáp. VIII ¿Sinfonía De Muerte? La Más Dulce De Las Despedidas

Aquel día viajaron a la capital y Trabajaron Arduamente, Alexei gravo la canción, canto como nunca, poniendo todo su corazón y sentimientos en ello, como si fuera su homenaje a todos los justos que debían caer, solo por estar en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado. Nicholas y Gabriel hicieron algunas llamadas a muchos de sus contactos para conseguir equipo de primera, estuvieron en una habitación reunidos con hackers, algunos técnicos y un ingeniero en explosivos, uno de los técnicos le pregunto a Nicholas:  
-Joven Nicholas este plan es muy bueno pero, por que no contratan mercenarios para hacer el trabajo… Su padre se pondría muy triste si a usted llegara a pasarle algo.  
-De hecho, llame a muchos para pedírselo, a nadie le interesa hacer algo así, a los mercenarios les conviene el tiempo de guerra pueden ganar mas por sus servicios, también pueden robar, saquear y violar libremente, simplemente no puedo librar al mundo de ese tipo de gente si contrato a ese tipo de gente… Por eso eh decidió hacerlo yo, si mi conciencia no puede vivir con la culpa de lo que haré, me quitare la vida, además, la verdad es que siempre estoy buscando acción y todo esto, me emociona mucho. –Termino de decir Nicholas con una gran sonrisa.  
Cuando el mecanismo de la bomba estuvo listo trajeron el material explosivo.  
-¿Oye Nicholas que clase de explosivo es?  
-No lo se.  
-¿Como que no lo sabes? Lo mínimo es conocer tus herramientas alguna idea debes tener sobre que es eso.  
-Bueno se que es una sustancia nueva, en desarrollo por los científicos de mi padre que cuando se cocina con microondas, se comprime para luego liberar mucha energía, genera una explosión enorme de 4 kilotones aproximadamente.  
-¿Queeeee? Carajo Nico si que me emociona tener que trabajar con algo tan peligroso. Su poder destructivo debe tener el radio de casi un kilómetro. ¿Y como funcionan las bombas?

Nicholas lo llevo a un lugar donde ensamblaban una de las bombas con forma circular y le explico:  
-Es un horno microondas modificado te mostrare, la cubierta de esta bomba es un vulgar metal, para activarla lo único que tenemos que hacer es apretar este botón, al hacerlo correrá el contador según el tiempo que le programemos, el interior funcionara igual que un horno microondas una vez termine el tiempo. Cuando el baile de las moléculas o efecto microondas empiece a afectar la sustancia esta estallara. Mira por aquí, el circuito esta unido a este temporizador, se controla al igual que un reloj, es muy sencillo será como cocinar palomitas en el microondas. ¿Vez esta batería de aquí? Es para encender el horno y esta batería mas pequeña es para el reloj del temporizador. Ahora si nos retractáramos y quisiéramos desactivarla la contraseña es 123.  
-Que sencillo.  
-Lo sencillo es lo mejor ¿No vamos a introducir 50 números cuando estamos a punto de estallar no? Esta parte de aquí, es una pequeña computadora, cortesía del señor Oshiro. No hace gran cosa en realidad, solo ubica frecuencias de radio para interferirlas y correrá la canción de Alex en todo lo que tenga una antena dentro de esa base, esta pequeña computadora se activara a las finales, cuando lo haga solo tendrán los 2 minutos que dura la canción para hallar de donde viene la interferencia y encontrar la bomba, pueden hacer eso pero, la canción tiene un mensaje subliminal que les pide que se relajen. Si no funcionara el mensaje y se pusieran a buscar, es muy difícil y poco realista que hallen o desactiven la bomba en 2 minutos. El peso total de cada bomba es de 4 kilos. Tenemos 4 de estas bellezas solo utilizaremos 2. Quizá mas adelante produzcamos más para futuros trabajos.  
-¿Y las hidroeléctricas?  
-Eso lo haremos a la antigua, pero, utilizando la mini computadora para que oigan la canción, por ultimo volaremos la conexión a los generadores y los condensadores de almacenamiento con típico TNT.  
-Muy bien ¿Que armas usaremos para meternos a la hidroeléctrica y donde dejaremos las bombas de las bases?  
-Bien, las bombas iran por el drenaje, será una base muy moderna pero necesitan cagar a la antigua de todas maneras, así que sus drenajes son lo mas común. En cuanto a las armas para la hidroeléctrica, puedes elegir las que prefieras, Alex y tu irán a la hidroeléctrica del otro país el te guiara por que ya ah estado haya además les vendría bien un tiempo juntos, Percy y yo nos encargaremos de todo aquí, llegando a la playa de aya los recibirá alguien, no deben preocuparse por lo demás, estaremos todos en contacto todo el tiempo. Por lo pronto este grupo de ingenieros iran al refugio antibombas del congreso, serán nuestro apoyo en todas las misiones que tengamos.  
-Si, ya vi que te conocen muy bien joven Nico jajajaja.  
-Cuando no tu, ve a relajarte que tendrás un día ajetreado mañana.  
-así lo haré jaja.

Al día siguiente luego de un buen desayuno Alexei y Gabriel se pusieron en marcha, Nico y Percy los despidieron sabiendo que en 3 días tendrían que entrar en acción, el avión los dejo cerca de la frontera de ambos países en una ciudad pequeña con un hermoso balneario donde no había ningún rastro de que hubiera guerra buscaron el yate llamado ''Dragon Marino'' y lo abordaron, dentro había unos muy originales personajes; un anciano muy ebrio que decía ser el capitán, un par de chicas muy hermosas en traje de baño y un ex soldado quien decía ser muy amigo de Nicholas. Ni bien subieron, las chicas en traje de baño se fueron abajo a cambiarse de ropa. La lancha zarpo casi de inmediato, cuando las mujeres volvieron les pidieron su equipo a Gabriel y Alexei lo revisaron muy meticulosamente, vieron que las armas de fuego estaban en buen estado y se las devolvieron a continuación revisaron con mucha emoción las bombas, habían sido creadas solo para esta misión, dijeron que no existen otras iguales en el mundo. Gabriel les comento que de hecho existen algunas mas y que posiblemente producirían mas para futuras misiones lo cual las emociono mas y preguntaron que nombre les pondrían ellos aclararon que seria bueno consultarlo con los creadores. Ellas explicaron que es común ponerle nombre a una bomba sobre todo si es tan importante luego de reír Alex las bautizo como Pili y Mili sus ídolos de la infancia, Gabriel se burlo de ello, luego revisaron una de las pequeñas computadoras, al encenderla, en la radio del navío corrió la canción de Alexei y Gabriel le Dijo: -¿Sabes Alex?  
-¿Que pasa?  
-De veras que es bellísima.  
-Gracias.

Luego de verificar que todo estaba en buen estado se acostaron a descansar, el anciano borracho los despertó al anochecer para invitarles la cena. En la mesa estaba servido un sopero banquete con cierta variedad de platos a base de pescado, Gabriel prácticamente bailo de la alegría, mas el pescado no era algo que Alexei prefiriera pero, se conformo conciente de que no habría mucho de donde elegir en el mar. Al cuarto día se encontraban desembarcando en una playa, donde había otros yates. La gente no les presto atención subieron a un auto y partieron a su destino, una habitación de un hotel de mala muerte donde por unas pocas monedas ni siquiera se fijaron en lo sospechoso de su equipaje.  
Esperaron al anochecer, dejar la bomba activada en el drenaje y moverla con un control remoto y una minicam era algo demasiado fácil, lo bueno vendría en 2 noches. En el otro país Nicholas y Percibal hacían lo mismo. Esas noches pasaron sin más inconvenientes. Por fin llego el día tan esperado, ambos equipos, tanto Gabriel y Alexei como Nicholas y Percibal se encontraban fuera de ambas plantas de energía, listos para generar la gran distracción, estaban a solo 30 minutos de la gran explosión de las bases militares, el cielo tenia una luna muy brillante y estaba muy despejado para Gabriel y Alexei, mientras que Nicholas y Percibal gozaban de una neblina perfecta para hacer abuso sin limite de sus habilidades. Alexei pateo molesto el piso y como si fueran llamadas por una fuerza misteriosa unas cuantas nubes taparon a la luna, los cronómetros de ambos equipos marcaron el momento preciso del ataque, encendieron los interceptores de señal y corrieron hacia las grandes paredes, abrieron un pequeño trampolín que traían en la mochila y con el tuvieron el suficiente impulso para saltar la alambrada eléctrica. Se aproximaron hasta la cabina del monitor, el típico hombre que observa las cámaras de vigilancia, la señal de su pequeño radio televisor fallaba y estaba acomodando la antena mientras oía una canción que lo hizo sentarse a disfrutarla una veloz abrida de puerta y una navaja en la garganta fueron suficiente para acabar con su vida, siguieron de largo mientras Nicholas y Percibal tenían un grave problema. -Rayos Percy no puedo abrir esta puerta.  
-Dame un permiso. –Sin dificultad, las poderosas manos de Percibal abrieron las pesadas puertas y es que a pesar de ser un niño con su pequeño tamaño, Percibal tenia muchísima fuerza, era un don natural que descubrió de pequeño, al destruir todos sus juguetes. Nicholas y Percibal se infiltraron, los pocos hombres que quedaban estaban o dormidos o a punto de estarlo arrullados por una dulce melodía, fue muy fácil para ellos degollarlos a todos con mucha discreción y llegar hasta los condensadores donde plantaron explosivos, acto seguido corrieron hasta la sala de maquinas donde las turbinas giraban a velocidades estrepitosas, minaron la habitación y abandonaron el lugar lo mas rápido posible. Gabriel y Alexei no tuvieron tanta suerte, un tropiezo de Alexei despertó a todos quienes gritaron para despertar a los demás, otros encendieron radios a todo volumen para despertar los restantes con el ruido. Alexei saco una metralleta de mano y disparo a los que pudo, enseguida seguridad saco sus armas. Gabriel se fijo bien 8 hombres, las típicas armas de 8 balas que usan todos los vigilantes, rápidamente saco cuentas mentalmente y dijo: -Alex no hagas ruido. –Alex pareció comprender que tenía que oír 64 disparos y debía ser antes de que lleguen refuerzos. Gabriel se puso de blanco humano y salto de un lado a otro lo mas rápido que podía, pero a la vez tratando de no pegarse a un patrón para que no adivinen su próximo movimiento. Una lluvia de proyectiles corría detrás de el con cada movida. Alexei contó 45 balas y los provoco a seguir pero los guardias concientes de que podía pasar cualquier cosa no deseaban hacerlo, querían guardar sus pocas balas como un aval que aseguraba sus vidas. Gabriel tomo su interruptor de señal y se los arrojo, los hombres pensando que era una bomba se lanzaron a los lados, ocasión que aprovecho Alex y atravesó el umbral que había detrás de ellos corriendo, los hombres se levantaron y comenzaron a disparar mientras Gabriel…  
-50, 58, 62, 64 balas. ¡Es hora!

Gabriel tomo sus 2 cuchillos y al ritmo de la hermosa música corto, destajo, degolló… Cual danza sangrienta avanzo entre ellos, uno a uno los cuerpos de sus atacantes caían sin vida. corrió al lado de Alexei, minaron el lugar, habían perdido demasiado tiempo, solo 12 minutos para que estallen las bases militares, programaron las minas para 2 minutos y corrieron como nunca, sus vidas dependían de ello. Al salir del lugar abrieron otro pequeño trampolín, tomaron impulso y saltaron al otro lado, no se detuvieron, siguieron corriendo, subieron en sus motocicletas y se fueron a toda velocidad. Detrás de ellos grandes explosiones consecutivas desplazaban la oscuridad de la noche.  
Faltaban 10 minutos para que las bases militares desaparecieran y la luz se fue en ellas, todos consternados empezaron a buscar sus fuentes de energía auxiliares, condensadores, generadores, en tiempo de guerra una falla eléctrica era vital. Llegaron las noticias de que unos terroristas volaron las plantas hidroeléctricas, para este entonces la energía eléctrica en ambos lugares acababa de ser restaurada. De pronto todas las comunicaciones se interrumpieron y una hermosa melodía invadió ambos lugares.

Quiero ser libre hoy Quiero sentirte fiel y envenenarme, con tus caricias Que no haya nadie más que tú y yo

Quiero aprender de ti Pasear el mar en ti subir al cielo bajar luceros Y prometerte amor eterno

-¿Que clase de broma es esta¿Hoy se celebra algo? -pregunto uno -No, pero, si parece una broma.  
-No creo que sea una broma, debe ser una sorpresa para alguien tal vez.  
-Si, pero¿En toda la base?

En ambos lugares se especulaba diferentes posibles motivos para la canción que oían. Lo cierto era que en ambos lugares la canción despertó algo más que curiosidad.

Quiero aprender de ti Untado de tu piel Sin que haya prisas, sin escondidas Sin pensar en las horas ni el tiempo

Quiero aprender de ti Ser tu perro guardián Enniñecerte, para quererte y contarte bonitas historias,  
de castillos princesas y gloria Quizá pueda encontrar una forma de estar junto a ti

Los hombres militantes de aquellas organizaciones recordaron a sus esposas, a sus novias, a aquel amor imposible al cual nunca pudieron decirle lo que sentían, algunos sonrieron, otros se entristecieron, otros simplemente cerraron sus ojos y se dejaron llevar por ultimo hubo algunos que encendieron un cigarro y comprendieron que era el fin.  
Simplemente diré que te amo Que mi amor llega como el verano Que estoy loco por ti Que yo huyo por ti Que me arrastra un abismo si no estas aquí

Simplemente diré que te amo No imaginas cuanto yo te amo Necesitas saber que te amo Dulcemente así…

Por primera vez en la historia de la tierra, la gente del mundo entero levanto su mirada hacia el cielo y al unísono exclamo:  
-Que hermosa lluvia de estrellas.  
Las almas que habían dejado este mundo, con un sentimiento tan fuerte de paz y de amor, brillaban tanto que eran visibles para todos… 


	9. Chapter 9

Cáp. IX ¿Armagedon? La Leyenda De Los Jinetes Del Apocalipsis

El equipo volvió a reunirse una vez más. La guerra se detuvo sin previo aviso, durante las conversaciones ambas naciones reconocieron que esos ataques no fueron suyos. Pero seria todo cuestión de tiempo para reanudar la batalla, después de todo ¿Que tan difícil seria definir otro lugar como centro de estrategias? Sea como fuere, lo cierto es que la gente agradeció esa pequeña época de paz más, no todo podría quedar así, si querían paz completa debían erradicar el problema de raíz, y el problema era el yacimiento petrolífero, fuertemente vigilado por ambas naciones. Por más que pensaron en una forma de acercarse y volarlo, todas las ideas tenían demasiados puntos débiles, hasta que Alexei con su rostro muy serio y con voz entrecortada dijo: -La única forma de sacar a los militares de allí es volviendo a hacer algo horrible…  
-Que es lo que tienes en mente Alex. –Pregunto Nicholas claramente confundido.  
-Pues esto. –Tomando un mapa donde habían señalado la ubicación del yacimiento, dibujo un círculo en una pequeña ciudad.  
-¿Y que con eso?  
-Si hacemos volar esta ciudad… Necesitaran enviar la mayor cantidad de refuerzos posibles… Lo único que podrán hacer es desplazar parte del ejército… A esa parte del ejército les tenderemos una trampa y volaran también… Mientras los otros que cuidan esta parte del yacimiento estén atemorizados, confundidos o posiblemente tratando de mandar otro grupo, el cual volaríamos también si se diera el caso, tendremos suficiente tiempo para atacar…  
-¿Que¿Sugieres Matar sin sentido?  
-Si tiene un sentido. Además no eh dicho que lo haremos es solo una idea.  
-Rayos es cierto, es la única forma pero no puedo aceptarlo… debe haber algo mas que se pueda hacer.

Percibal al oírlos dijo con la cabeza baja: -Yo lo haré Nico.  
-Pero chaval¿Como te sentirás después de matar tanta gente que no hizo nada?  
-Nico… Yo, ya soy un asesino. –Dijo Percibal, levantando la cabeza con una sonrisa forzada que inspiraba mucha lastima.

Nicholas puso sus manos en los hombros de Percibal, lo miro como mira un padre cuando sabe que su hijo sufre y le dijo: -No necesitas volver a matar Percy solo eres un niño, déjamelo a mí.  
-Pero Nico, yo lo hago por que quiero. Jamás lo eh hecho por que tu me hallas influenciado o me hayas obligado. Cuando me conociste a los 12 años yo ya lo era, y unas personas mas o unas personas menos no cambiaran nada. Tú, no tienes la culpa Nico. Yo soy muy feliz cuando estoy con todos ustedes, y si la guerra sigue se que los puedo perder tarde o temprano, si puedo hacer algo, por mas descabellado que sea, para seguir con ustedes solo un día más, yo lo haré, así tenga que matar gente inocente. No lo olvides Nico, yo ya soy un asesino…  
-Percy, me eh equivocado, ya no eres un niño, discúlpame, tienes mucho mas valor que yo para tomar una decisión tan fría como esa.  
-(¿Valor o insensatez¿Quizá el muchacho es un sádico¿Lo felicita por que quiere matar a su lado? Bah, que rayos, yo soy otro asesino y la verdad, me empieza a importar menos…) –Pensaba Gabriel luego dijo:  
-Ya que fue tu idea Alex, me imagino que si aceptamos lo harás.  
-Por supuesto.  
-Está bien, lo haré. ¿Tienes algún plano de esa ciudad?  
-Claro, vengan a la computadora.

Todos se acercaron al monitor Alexei abrió un mapa de la ciudad, a continuación lo imprimió lo extendió y marco los posibles puntos de reunión de los habitantes. La capilla, una discoteca, el cine, la pequeña estación de radio local, un banco, un bar y una posada.  
-¿Oye eso es todo? De veraz que es muy pequeña, podríamos simplemente pasar corriendo y matarlos a todos. –Comento Gabriel.  
-Nada de eso, es pequeña, si, pero se te escaparían muchos. Además como me dijeron ¿Eso en que nos diferenciaría de los terroristas?  
-O quizá solo te gusta hacerlo con estilo.

Nicholas interrumpió muy serio y dijo: -Ya están marcados los puntos de reunión de la gente, sugiero que hagamos esto. Volemos los edificios estos y por ultimo recorramos la ciudad acabando con los restantes.  
-¿Y si nos ven? Basta con una foto y nos vamos a la mierda. –Dijo Alexei.  
-Pues usaremos pasamontañas.  
-Vulgares terroristas…  
-Esta bien que sugieres entonces.  
-Pues algo que asuste.  
-Un terrorista asusta mucho.  
-Si pero, la gente comprende lo que es un terrorista y hasta pueden querer enfrentarnos, en cambio si les damos temor…  
-¿Temor¿Y que sugieres para dar temor?  
-De pequeño me asustaba mucho con las historias del monje loco.  
-¿Ese al que no se le veía el rostro? Si lo recuerdo es verdad puedes tener razón podríamos pintarnos el rostro de negro pero la gente de ahora no cree en esas cosas.  
-Creerán si creamos el ambiente…  
-Mmmm…Ya te entiendo.  
-Podríamos intervenir la radio local y colocar el concierto de Carmina Burana. ¿Vez esta plaza de aquí? Esta frente a la comisaría, al frente hay una pequeña escuela, al lado esta la municipalidad, no me sorprendería que usen la plaza para algunos eventos, apuesto a que hay altavoces muy potentes allí, podríamos correr el Concierto de Carmina Burana y mientras vuela todo verán monjes matando a los que huyen. Joder yo me cagaría de miedo si viera algo así, sobre todo en un pueblito donde viven a la antigua.  
-Eso es estilo y nos facilitará mucho las cosas. Ahora tenemos que planear la intercepción del ejército.

Percibal señaló un punto entre la ciudad y el yacimiento y opino:  
-Hagámoslos volar aquí, usemos una de las bombas especiales y otra para el yacimiento. Suponiendo que se dividan en 2 grupos, al ver desaparecer a los primeros de esa forma dudo que manden un segundo grupo. Tal vez hasta algunos escapen, es una explosión muy potente.  
-Si, creo que en medio del el caos hasta podríamos entrar en el yacimiento vestidos como ellos y dejar la otra bomba allí, a la vista de todos. –Explicó Nicholas con un acento más calmado, el plan estaba casi terminado, ahora habría que ponerlo en marcha. Salieron a hacer unas llamadas al día siguiente llegaron sus camaradas el equipo de operaciones. Se encerraron algunos días planeando todos los posibles inconvenientes del plan básico. Cuando llego por fin el momento, se dirigieron a la ciudad a poner en marcha el plan corregido. Llegaron a un aeropuerto a una ciudad algo lejana a esa. Montaron en una carreta y se fueron a la intercepción de puntos entre la ciudad y el yacimiento, con mucho cuidado avanzaron por el lugar, por posibles trampas, minas o vigías. Pusieron una de las bombas especiales allí, estaba unida a un sedal metálico casi imperceptible, que solo se activaría cuando se tense con la suficiente fuerza de un vehículo. En caso fallara podía detonarse a distancia. Llegaron a la ciudad y sincronizaron todos los explosivos con 30 segundos de retrazo, luego entraron a la comisaría pedir algunos informes, pidieron el baño prestado y detrás de los retretes dejaron las bombas. Fueron a la iglesia y colocaron otras debajo de las sillas, se dirigieron a la posada y a continuación al bar para su sorpresa se quedaron sin explosivos, faltaban la discoteca y la municipalidad, lo de la escuela estaba resuelto ya que por la noche no tendría por que haber nadie allí. A continuación esperaron al anochecer se dirigieron a la casa de donde se emitía la señal de la pequeña estación radial. Se cubrieron con pasamontañas los rostros y se vistieron como monjes detrás de la casa, ingresaron luego y mataron a todos sin piedad excepto al que estaba controlando la emisión, le ordenaron poner un CD y lo programe para repetirse una y otra vez, una vez hizo esto le cortaron la garganta. Salieron del lugar, se quitaron las vestimentas y corrieron a la discoteca, una vez allí Gabriel y Nicholas mataron imprevistamente a 4 que estaban en la entrada cuidando quien entra y quien sale y los llevaron al hall del establecimiento los sentaron allí ingresaron Alexei y Percibal con los trajes de monjes, cerraron y aseguraron las puertas. Se vistieron rápidamente y caminaron entre la gente quienes los miraban emocionados pensando que serian parte de algún show. Alexei fue a control, quito la música y la reemplazó por el CD de Carmina Burana, salio y se reunió con los demás. Seguridad interior no sabía nada del cambio así que se acercaron a hacerles algunas preguntas antes de dejarlos seguir, cuando estuvieron a su lado los monjes sacaron unas largas espadas y los degollaron frente al publico que grito emocionado, mas, la emoción no duraría mucho. Los monjes saltaron sobre ellos y empezaron a decapitarlos y destazarlos mientras corrían hacia el fondo despavoridos tratando de huir a la masacre pero la puerta no se abrió. Cuando mataron al último que resulto ser una muchachita, salieron, caminaron hacia la plaza central, conectaron una radio y los parlantes al poste de luz. Se pararon al centro de la plaza y un enorme estallido marco el principio del fin de aquella ciudad al gente salio corriendo asustada varios se metieron a la iglesia y volaron por los aires la comisaría estallo la gente fue al parque donde no explotaba y estaban los monjes cuando estuvieron allí reunidos notaron que sus ropas estaban manchadas de sangre y sus rostros no se veían mientras que la música llegaba a su parte mas fuerte sacaron sus espadas una vez mas y empezaron una masacre a mano como jamás se olvidara mientras los edificios explotaban alrededor una voz exclamo con toda su fuerza: -¡Huyamos de la ciudad! –Y en efecto la gente obedeció, corrieron hacia la que pensaron estaba la salvación, hacia donde estaban los militares quienes se encontraban en camino, pero frenaron en seco con una luz segadora proveniente de esa dirección, a continuación siguió un gran estallido y por ultimo vieron las llamas del infierno quemar su ultima esperanza mientras los monjes asesinos acababan con todos ellos. Luego de esto salieron corriendo en dirección a la explosión, vieron el montón de cuerpos calcinados, incompletos, parte del lugar ardía aún y no había indicio de que algo haya quedado con vida, se desnudaron, le quitaron la ropa a algunos cadáveres lo cual fue muy desagradable, se vistieron con ellas, se embarraron en tierra recogieron algunos de los bultos de los demás y pusieron su bomba entre ellos, regresaron corriendo donde los militares, quedaban muy pocos y estaban muy asustados, les dijeron que la ciudad fue atacada por unos monjes kamikaze y que esos mismos monjes kamikaze los atacaron a medio camino, que debían huir y que pasen la voz, se fueron a pasar la voz y en la correría programaron la bomba para 30 minutos y la arrojaron por la torre de extracción. Todos abandonaron el lugar muy pronto y mientras se alejaban vieron el yacimiento explotar a los lejos…

Alexei, Nicholas, Percibal y Gabriel sintieron muchas ganas de gritar HURRA pero todos los demás se les adelantaron: -¡HURRA! Todo gracias a esos monjes. Podremos volver a nuestros hogares, ya no hay más yacimiento que vigilar, no más guerra. -A muchos se les salían las lágrimas de la emoción podrían volver a casa al fin.  
Los cuatro compañeros se miraron y se unieron a la jarana, llegaron a una ciudad donde bebieron con los demás soldados, cantaron, bailaron, lloraron y escaparon.  
Al volver encendieron la televisión para ver las noticias, no había motivos para hacer guerra, el yacimiento destruido, a continuación pasaron un video de lo que paso en la ciudad los 4 se tensaron y lo primero que reconocieron fue la penetrante música y luego vieron sus propios actos el reportaje termino con las preguntas: -¿Serán estos los segadores de los cuales nos habla el Apocalipsis¿Habremos llegado acaso al tiempo del fin? Estas personas con sus horribles actos detuvieron la guerra ¿Son ángeles o demonios? –no pudieron ver mas, apagaron la tele y se quedaron callados. Se miraron y se dibujo en sus rostros una sonrisa insana. Una sonrisa que hubiese helado la sangre de quien los hubiera visto, una sonrisa que se podía interpretar como el comienzo de la locura o la ironía producida por la comprensión total de sus propias naturalezas. 


End file.
